Dispersed
by ThePJLee
Summary: Story starts in Rochester, NY in the 1930's right before Rosalie becomes a vampire. Emmett is already a vampire and is part of the Cullen Clan. This is what would have happened if Emmett was a vampire before Rosalie.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I have had this story in my mind for some time. I thought I would share it and see what others thought of it. This story has a ton of "what ifs". The start of this story is based on Rochester in the 1930's right before Rosalie becomes a vampire. The twist of this story is that Emmett is already part of the Cullen Clan along with Esme, Edward and Carlisle. This is all in Rosalie's point of view. Depending on what others think I may write another version of this story but in Emmett's point of view.

Key things to remember:

Emmett is already a vampire

Rosalie isn't… quite yet.

Please let me know what you all think of it! First chapter is more like an introduction to the story. Read and Review. Thanks!

~PJLee

* * *

><p><strong>Dispersed: The Story of Rosalie Hale- Story One: <strong>

I have always been envied by everyone since I could remember. All my friends wished they had the same beautiful qualities as me growing up. Now, at age eighteen nothing has changed. I am well respected in Rochester, New York due to my beauties and fortunes. My family is in the middle class and the great depression is never heard of. My family has had close ties to the banker where my father works at. I am soon to be engaged to my father boss's son, my prince charming, Royce King.

Royce and I have only met on several occasions. I couldn't tell you much about him other than what I see from the outside. He seems to be quite gentleman with no flaws. With both our looks and our status, we were seen as the perfect match. After we met for the first time he started to send me violet roses daily to my house, claiming that they are the same color as my eyes. Just after knowing each other for a month, we were to be wed.

I stared at myself through the mirror. I took a deep breath looking at my perfect figure in front of me. My violet eyes, my gorgeous blonde hair, my body perfectly proportioned, it sure doesn't compare to anyone in town. The door bell rang from outside interrupting my thoughts. I walked out of my room and down the stairs to see Dr. Cullen walking into my house. He followed our maid through the hall towards one of my younger brother's room (my younger brother has been sick with a cold for over a week). My mother must have called Dr. Cullen for him to check up on my brother.

Now, if it was one family that I actually disliked the most in this world it would be the Cullen's. I didn't know how they did it, but they look perfect all the time. Dr. Cullen's wife, Esme, was beautiful no matter what day it was. Needless to say so were her brothers, Edward and Emmett. They all had moved from Alaska about three years ago. They were very quiet and kept to themselves. Occasionally you would see them walking around in town running some errands, but that only occurred maybe once every month. When I saw this family for the first time, I envied them. They were just perfect. Their hair, their pale skin, and build figures, everything was just perfect. It was the first time that I ever envied anything or anyone. This feeling soon perished once I started to see them less in town. Every now and then I would see them walking down the streets of Rochester and my feelings of envy and loathe would come back instantly. What irritated me the most about this family is that they knew that they were all inhumanly beautiful. The worst part of this is that I was used to other people taking second glimpses of me, and this family never bothered to.

I once met with the Cullen's. I literally ran into one of them. The biggest and most built one in the family, Emmett Cullen. Of course I fell down on the ground after bumping into him. It felt as if I ran into a wall and just bounced off of it. What surprised me was after we bumped into each other. I was expecting him to be snobbish about our encounter. Instead, he helped me up and picked up the things that I dropped on the ground. "Excuse me Ma'am." He said in a deep voice. We did lock our eyes together for a moment, but then he walked away very quickly before I could say anything back. There was something about that guy that seem to grab my attention. He almost seemed like he wasn't very interested in me. Unfortunately, I was very curious about him. Usually men would be apologetic and would be very fluster with the slight of me, let alone bump into me like he did. This guy gave me nothing of sort. He obviously seemed to be a nice and polite gentleman for helping me. He is very tall, and of course very attractive, but I do not dare to say such words out loud since he is a Cullen.

Dr. Cullen came back moments later from my brother's room to give me news since my mother was out with my father for the afternoon. "Good afternoon Ms. Hale, your brother seems to be doing well. He just needs to continue to take the medications I prescribed for him and more rest." I thanked Mr. Cullen and lead him out of the house. He nodded his head "Anytime Ms. Hale. Have a good day." And walked out. Dr Cullen was sincerely is a nice guy, but I still envied him and how well he looked in this cloudy afternoon.

After closing the front door of the house, I walked back up the stairs straight to my room right back to my mirror. How could I care about the Cullen's? I am young and beautiful. I chuckled out loud at my thoughts. _You are being ridiculous Rosalie._ I smirked at myself in the mirror. I looked over towards my clock that read two thirty. I fixed up my hair and make-up, just adding the finishing touch. I planned to meet Royce at the park at three and did not want to keep my fiancé waiting too long. I grabbed my coat and walked out of my house. It was auburn season, closer to winter time and you never know how cold it will get in New York during this time of the year.

After finding Royce at three, we sat outside a restaurant. As people walk by the restaurant they would glance at the two of us. We are both very known in Rochester for our looks and class, and since we were to be married soon we were even better known.

We talked and laughed together for sometime before I noticed a group of beautiful paled skin people walking by across the street. _The Cullen's._ That is one way to ruin my mood for the day. The three Cullen's all looked very serious. Dr. Cullen must still be at work since he wasn't with them. I couldn't help but to examined them more closely. The two brothers really didn't appear to look similar. Sure they all had pale skin and the same eye color but the body figures of each one was very different. Edward was shorter and smaller compare to Emmett. Emmett is at least over six feet tall and very built muscularly. I heard Royce talking in the background of my thoughts and turned my attention back to him to make it look like I was paying attention to whatever he was saying. I shook my head and smiled at him and then I quickly turn my attention back to the Cullen's again. I just swear caught one of the Cullen's looking over at this direction. I smirk turning back to Royce shaking my head. _No, it must have been my imagination. I could have sworn it was Emmett. _

I spoke to Royce for another hour. By the time it was five we left in our separate directions. Apparently Royce had urgent matters to go over with his father and the company, so I decided to visit Vera. It had been sometime since I had last seen her, her husband, and her beloved son, Henry. After speaking with Vera and playing with Henry every time I come over I realize how much I wanted a family of my own. All the beauty and money mattered less to me when I came over. I come to realize how much I wanted in a family and how much I was missing with Royce. The way Vera husband would kiss Vera before leaving for the night shift, it was very different from my experience with Royce. In the back of my mind I knew that Royce and I would turn out okay.

I smiled while holding Henry, "He's getting big Vera."

Vera just smiled and laughed "Yes, he's quite the handful as well." She looked at me serious for a moment. "One day Rosalie I'm sure you will get to experience this joy of having a family."

After my visit with Vera, it was very late and it started to snow. It wasn't too cold and I didn't think too much of walking home since my house is only a few blocks away. While walking back, I ran into my prince charming and his "friends" that night. Little did I know that this would change my life.

Forever.

* * *

><p>AN: It is pretty much an introduction to what is going to happen. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm debating what my rating should be like in the future. I am still debating how much sexual content I am going to put in it since Rosalie and Emmett are a physical couple. Please let me know your thoughts on any of this! Please R&R! Thanks

~PJLee


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** I do not own Twilight or the characters. I have had this story in my head for some time and I thought I would share it and see what others thought of it. This story has a ton of "what ifs". The story is based in Rochester 1930's right before Rosalie becomes a vampire. Emmett is already part of the Cullen Clan along with Esme, Edward and Carlisle.

Chapter 2. Everything is going to build into the main story line. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think and any suggestions. Thanks! Please R&R!

~PJLee

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

Vera just smiled and laughed "Yes, he's quite the handful as well." She looked at me serious for a moment. "One day Rosalie I'm sure you will get to experience this joy of having a family."

After my visit with Vera, it was very late and it started to snow. It wasn't too cold and I didn't think too much of walking home since my house is only a few blocks away. While walking back, I ran into my prince charming and his "friends" that night. Little did I know that this would change my life.

Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Despised: The Story of Rosalie Hale- Story Two<strong>

I never felt so disgusted in my life. Royce King, my so called prince charming, and his friends couldn't have left me somewhere better to end my misery. I was lying down in a dark ally, and I am sure nobody will be able to find me here. For the most part, I was thankful of that. I could not even imagine what people would think if they saw how broken I am. I felt so cold. My clothing and body are soaked from the snow. I must have been lying in this same spot for hours already. I shut my eyes letting tears run down my cheek. I never expected that my prince charming would turn out like this and breaking me the way he did. I didn't want to live with the thoughts of the guys all over me ruining my inner beauty. I wanted to die. That was it. If I hadn't been so beautiful, if I had been normal none of this would have happen. Maybe I would have found my real prince that loved me for who I was, just like Vera did with her husband.

I tried to open my eyes to find only darkness surrounding me. I was getting nearer to death. I thought back to my family and friends. I wonder what they will think after if they find me dead. I have so many things left undone in this life. _I guess you really have no time for regret now do you, Rosalie?_ I felt myself slip away and death himself was already picking me up from the ground ready to take me away from this earth. I wonder if I am going to hell for what happened with Royce and his friends. I felt the breeze against my face. It really was coming. Sooner than I thought.

The next moment I felt a warmer breeze brushing past my face. I felt myself being sat down on something cushioned below me. I was very confused; I wasn't expecting death to be like this. I heard familiar voices around me. One voice in particular which I found very irritating said "What are you doing here with HER?"

A different and deeper voice responded back "I couldn't just leave her."

"Humans die all the time. Out of everyone why Her?"

I was confused. Was death deciding my fate? What on earth were these two voices were babbling about. They make it sound like there are super naturals covering the earth. They were talking faster than the average being but it was not fast enough for me to not understand what they were saying.

"Yes I know. But I couldn't let her die like that." Despite all the pain I felt, this voice I heard was very tender and sincere. It felt as if my pain was being drained away for the moments he was speaking. I would not help to think that this deep, tender, and sincere voice actually sounded a little familiar.

"Are you serious, Rosalie Hale? Are you mad? She is well known in the whole city. Everyone would notice her disappearance instantly."

I flinched at his words. I couldn't stand the sound of his whining. I want this to be over with. I am tired of these two arguing my fate. Just let me die. This was too humiliating.

I heard the two males breathe in and out deeply frustrated with one another (as it seemed). I could hear footsteps emerge into the room. A sweet ladies voice interrupted the two males "What is going on in here?"

The voice that tender voice replied back "I brought Rosalie Hale here."

"He wants Carlisle to change her." The whining voice responded back.

I didn't understand what these people were talking about or who they were. All I knew was that deciding my fate so slowly never irritated me more. I was still in pain. I don't want this to continue. Why do they want to damn me more suffering than what I went through.

The irritating voice took a breath "She doesn't want it. She wants to die. Let her die naturally." I couldn't believe this. I want to decide my fate. Who were these people deciding my fate. "Please." The irritating voice spoke again, "I know your true intentions. I will tell you now that she isn't going to accept this." I did not understand what they were saying after that. The voices began to dim down and I started fade out more. I wasn't sure how much time went by before I heard someone whispering in my ear.

"Rosalie, please listen to me. This will hurt for a while, but I promise that this pain will eventually disappear." This voice was different from the other three that I heard earlier. I knew this voice. I heard it not just a day ago! Maybe this was all an illusion, and I was just over thinking things. I could barley think clearly. Before I had time to think twice, I felt razor sharp teeth on my neck. I screamed feeling the pain start at my neck and rush down the rest of my body. I never in my life felt this type of pain before, it was unbearable. The pain from just hours ago with Royce and his friends could not compare to what I was going through this instant. My body felt hot almost as if it was on fire.

After the teeth left my neck, I felt a freezing cold hand on mine hand. I heard that tender and familiar voice that calmed me down earlier. "I'm sorry. I promise this pain will end soon." He whispered. I honestly couldn't think straight for a good time; especially, when I am being told about vampires being real and that I, Rosalie Hale, was becoming one. The moments of pain and burn felt like a life time. The only thing that kept time moving forward was that tender voice that kept whispering things to me ensuring that this pain will end soon.

I'm not sure how long it had been, but my pain died away and the burning pain started to seize. It first started with the tips of my toes and my fingers all the way to the core of my body. Not once did I feel that hand slip away from mine. As more time went by, the hand started to warm up. My heart started to accurate faster and faster, before it completely stopped. I was able to hear things that I never thought I would be able to hear. I was able to hear the bugs outside buzzing, the animals in the distance fighting and colliding against one another. I was even able to hear wind blowing against the trees. I remained lying down in the same place keeping my eyes shut. I was too scared to open them. Did I die or was I really a vampire? My throat started to quince in pain. I had never felt so thirty before in my life. I did not know what I had become and I'm not sure if I wanted to believe what I become. I wanted this nightmare to end. I felt that warm hand leave mine as I heard footsteps enter the room.

After a while of silence that familiar voice that I heard whisper in my hear before I felt the burning pain called out. "Rosalie." He had a mixed of caution and familiarity as he called my name.

I took a small breath deciding to open my eyes against all odds. The ceiling I looked up at was so clear. I could see the details of it all. _This is maybe a little too clear for my taste._ If I wasn't really dead then where was I at?

"Rosalie" that same voice said again. I leaned up sitting on the comfy bed. I sat up a little too fast for my liking and turned towards the voice that called to me several times already. I finally had to face reality. I really was a vampire, and before me were the ones who I grew to hate and envy over the last few year. No wonder why the voices were too familiar. They belong to the Cullen's.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong> I'll update chapter three very soon. I promise more will happen in the next couple of chapters. They will also be longer. Please let me know what you all think. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** I do not own Twilight or the characters. I have had this story in my head for some time and I thought I would share it and see what others thought of it. This story has a ton of "what ifs". The story is based in Rochester 1930's right before Rosalie becomes a vampire. Emmett is already part of the Cullen Clan along with Esme, Edward and Carlisle.

Chapter 3 is up! It is a much longer chapter than the others. I am hoping that I will maintain this length with each chapter that I will be releasing from now on. Please enjoy chapter three. Hopefully many of your questions will be answered with this chapter. R&R thanks!

~PJLee

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

"Rosalie" that same voice said again. I leaned up sitting on the comfy bed. I sat up a little too fast for my liking and turned towards the voice that called to me several times already. I finally had to face reality. I really was a vampire, and before me were the ones who I grew to hate and envy over the last few year. No wonder why the voices were too familiar. They belong to the Cullen's.

* * *

><p><strong>Despised: The Story of Rosalie Hale- Story Three<strong>

I could not believe it. The Cullen's stood beside the bed that I was laying here for who knows how long. It was all beyond me. _No wonder why they were so unnaturally beautiful. They weren't even humans. _The silence remained and no one spoke. I was naturally on guard, aware of my surroundings. I could hear every little thing from outside this place. I must have been miles away from any person other than the Cullen's from the sound and smell of it. I was confused, all my sense have enhanced. I was in denial about what they said I actually have become.

I really needed just to wake up from this nightmare.

I took a deep unnecessary breath letting my thoughts run until Dr. Cullen broke the silence. "Rosalie, you must have many questions. I'll first introduce myself, officially. I am Dr. Cullen or in this family known as Carlisle. " Carlisle lifted his right hand to the side of him, gesturing towards the women on his right. "This is my wife, Esme, and next to her is Edward." Carlisle gestured to the left of him "And this is Emmett."

I looked from one Cullen to the next. They all three of them had a look of concern and cautiousness other than the biggest Cullen, Emmett. I really could care less of the Cullen's. I just wanted to know what in the world was going on. All I remember that I was in a dark alley thinking I was going to die. My body froze thinking back my earlier moments. I shook my head trying to shake away the dark memories that clouded my mind. I looked up observing the Cullen's, naturally checking to see who was a threat. I glanced one by one and stopped at the biggest and tallest one in the group, Emmett. My eyes captured his for a brief moment before I turned my attention back to Carlisle who started to speak again. "As I told you earlier Rosalie, we are all vampires. Everything we told you is the truth. All vampires have enhanced abilities. We are able to hear, and see clearer. We can move faster and we always will and forever appear the same age." Carlisle hesitated finishing up his speech. "We are frozen in this age forever."

_Live forever? They cannot be serious. _I thought. _How old are these people really then._ Just before I was about to ask my throat cringed reminding me how thirty I was. My throat ached very dryly.

The annoying voice that I recognize to be Edward talked. "Carlisle, she is very thirty."

Carlisle nodded. "Rosalie, we will tell you the rest later after your 'meal'. Normally vampires live off of human blood, but we are a clan that drinks animal blood instead. We prefer to live as humanly as possible and not harm the humans, since we all remember our experiences in that life. It is difficult to adjust but you are more than welcome try out our living style and join our family. Or you may choose another life and drink human blood."

The sweet voice of Esme spoke up. "We would love it if you would join our family, Rosalie."

I felt like this was a challenge. I really don't have much of a choice at the moment do I? Human blood did sound appealing but something seemed wrong with it. This meant killing another human and possibly killing another Henry… Henry. Oh god. There are so many questions left unanswered. What did being a vampire really all mean? I couldn't think straight. All I knew is that I needed something to drink, NOW. "It doesn't matter what I drink at this point, I just want this feeling of thirstiness to go away." I blatted out loud finishing my thoughts.

Emmett showed no hint of shyness and smiled excitedly "Great, let's get hunting then!" He walked out of the room leading the way out of the house.

Esme and Carlisle followed behind nodding. After they left, I stood up getting off the bed, almost losing my balance_._ I turned towards the door and saw a reflection of a woman with extraordinary beauty. The mirror in front of me revealed my new and enhanced body from top to bottom. My dress that was ripped to pieces was replaced with another dress, possibility one of Esme's dresses. I really did look gorgeous. Nobody would be able to guess that I was brutally raped by my fiancé earlier. Anyhow, I was the same, impossibly prettier, with paler skin, hair blonde and wavy as ever, but my eyes… my eyes weren't the same pretty violet eyes that I had grow up with. Despite my beautiful reflection, my eyes were terrifying. I barely could stand my reflection because all I saw were those red eyes. If somebody looked at me they could barely recognize me as Rosalie Hale. I turned towards the door facing it, very upset with my reflection. Edward chuckled annoyingly, "After you." He said smirking like he knew my inner secrets.

_There's no way I'm going to end up putting up with him. _I thought growling walking through the door.

I went through following behind Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle out the door and down the stairs. Edward was close behind me, almost as if he was monitoring every move I made. I shrugged it off still following the others outside the house to the back yard. I was able to smell everything from at least two mile radius away from me. I smelled the scents of the other Cullen's and only one really caught my attention. Emmett halted letting Esme and Carlisle catch up to him. "No humans are nearby. It should be safe for a while. We should try to be quick though."

Carlisle and Edward nodded and explained how this hunting business worked. I had to follow my "animalistic instincts" and catch an animal nearby. I did as they told me and I attacked. I personally did to appear less graceful in front of the Cullen's, but I could not help my thirst. It was as if I hadn't drunk anything in years.

After several elk and deer's, I was a little satisfied with all that I had. Now, I desired to get answers. At once I noticed Edward face expression beginning to frown as if he knew exactly what was on my mind. I hated it. "What_ really_ am I? What does this all mean to be a vampire? " I demanded an answer. I couldn't stand the suspense of not knowing what the whole idea of being a vampire was all about. All I knew is that I was a vampire and that this "family" had a special diet compare to other vampires. I also knew that vampires have enhanced abilities, and we never aged. But what did that exactly mean to never age? Did it mean that I cannot grow old, have children that I long for?

Edward signed. "That's exactly what it means Rosalie." Edward answered looking past me. He knew exactly what I was thinking. Is this _runt really able to read my mind that clearly?_

He replied back nodding his head "Yes Rosalie, this is my special powers. I am able to read everyone's mind. " Before I opened my mouth to ask him the next questioned he interrupted answering it for me "Yes, even humans."

I could not hide the surprise. _This runt knew everything since I was a human being. What I thought. What I wanted in my life. My dreams._ Then it hit me hard. _I really was a vampire and everything I desired I was not able to get. _Edward shot a sympathy look towards me. I looked away trying to hide my disappointment and how upset I was.

My face hardened realizing someone was responsible for this. I turned towards Carlisle feeling anger boil up within me. "How did you find me?" I demanded.

"He didn't, I did." It was not Carlisle who answered my question but Emmett.

"How." I couldn't hide my anger. It was not a question but a demand. _I deserve to know the truth. Why I was damn with this life. Living eternity and not being able to have children and seeing my grandchildren grow up._

"I was walking back from town" he pulsed and gulped looking down looking guilty. "And I smelled all the blood."

I was embarrassed. It was no secret that I was gang raped by the people who I trusted in my human life. _My beauty really did damn me. Why could I not be normal? "_Why did you save me?" I said barely whispering. I was boiling up_. I did not want this._

Emmett then looked up at me. "I could not just leave you there. I thought you deserved a second chance. It would have been sad to let you die." Emmett stared into my eyes. He had gentle and sincere look. I did not show the same. I was frustrated and upset. Who would not be if your fiancé ganged raped you and then afterwards find out that your dreams of having a loving and caring family of your own is now gone forever, and that you must live with that thought with the rest of eternity.

The other Cullen's looked back and forth between me and Emmett. They obviously all knew not to butt in and interrupt us. I could not stand the thought of this happen to me. Out of everyone in this world it happened to me, Rosalie Hale.

Esme was the one to break our argument for the moment. She seemed to have the motherly role in the family. "Why don't you stay with us? We know that this is a lot to handle Rosalie and we are willing to work to help you in any way we can." This was the second time she directly spoken to me. It would be very hard to say no to her despite my bitter and pessimistic attitude. She had this sudden impact on me that made me wish that my mother was just as caring and sweet as she was.

I really had no where to stay and according to Carlisle human blood draws all vampires' attention, especially since I was new at this blood thing. So I assume it was too dangerous to go home and see my family ever.

I signed knowing what my best option was. I decided that Esme's offer was the best for me at the moment. I was not okay with the thought of staying with the same person who damned me to this hell, but I really did not have much of a choice. I did not like the thought of staying with any of the Cullen's either, but what choice did I have? I felt cringed of thirst again and allowed my animal instincts take a hold of me once again.

I had been with the Cullen's the last few weeks hiding from the human world. The Cullen's included me in there new family officially, they gave me a room to stay and everything. I normally wouldn't leave my room and just sit on my window seal looking out in the distance. I wouldn't socialize with the Cullen's at all unless if I was forced to. Only by the sudden need to go hunting since they wouldn't let me hunt alone yet. The Cullen's didn't try to socialize with me either. They probably wanted to give me some space until I was ready to actually talk to any of them. I really did not like the fact that I was living with the family who I had envied over the last few years. I also did not like this new life. I am not pleased with this new life and I wasn't all thrilled that I knew that one of the Cullen's that damned me with this life. Although in all fairness, it was Royce's fault above all. I thought back often to that night. Going to Vera house, seeing Henry, and then walking into Royce and his six friends drunk, I really could not bare the thought of him being alive and well. He was probably somewhere nice and warm not thinking twice about his actions. I wanted his life to end the way he ended mine. I wanted revenge. The thoughts of how to end Royce and his friends replayed in my head constantly. I am sure the Cullen's wouldn't agree to any of my thoughts.

Thanks to my super natural hearing for the first time in weeks I overhear Esme, Carlisle, and Edward talking about the recent news of Royce and my disappearance in the kitchen area. I knew just how disappointed Royce King really was about my 'sudden' disappearance. I grinded my teeth hard,_ I cannot move on in this life knowing that he and his friends were alive._

I decided that it was time to take action. I had to move fast before Edward would figure out my plans. I stood up from my window seal and opened the window. I jumped out of it and landed quietly so that nobody would be able to hear me escape. I had kept my thoughts at bay so that Edward would not be able to hear my thoughts as well. After landing softy, I quickly fled through the forest.

"Going somewhere?" said a voice behind me.

I halted from where I was at and snapped my head around. I immediately got into my defensive stance. "That is none of your business." I snapped. I rose from my defensive position and stood straight up as soon as I knew who it was. Emmett.

"Rosalie, where are you planning on going? You know that you cannot go out on your own." He smirked flirtingly.

Emmett actually seemed to be a little concerned despite his lack of seriousness, but I could care less. I am Rosalie Hale and I will have my revenge on the ones who stole my life from me. I will start with Royce's six friends and then Royce himself. "I'll be fine." I growled. "Leave me alone." I realized then that this was the first time that we both were alone talking one-on-one like this.

Emmett looked as if he understood me. He scratched his head looking like he was fighting a battle amongst himself. He then groaned, "Edward is going to kill me, but okay." He smirked confidently "Only if you promise to come back, Angel."

I glared at him in response. _Who the hell did he think he was, calling me Angel? I was no angel. I would never be considered an angel. Sure I looked dropped dead gorgeous as a vampire but still, more than anything, I am a broken angel waiting for eternal death._

He laughed probably at the sight of my reaction to his nickname for me. I was caught off guard the next moment as he smiled, showing off his dimples for the first time. I immediately thought of Henry. "I know that I'm crossing the line telling a newborn this, but sure look cute when you are upset, Rose." He said surprising me.

If I were human, I'm sure I would have blushed. Instead, I glared at him some more trying not to show what effect he just had on me.

Emmett showed his warm and confidence smile once again and turned away walking towards the house waving his hand. "I'll be seeing you soon, Ms. Hale."

I just stood there watching him for a moment. I couldn't believe this. He caught me off guard constantly throughout that whole encounter. I shook my head trying to shake away whatever feelings I felt. I needed to focus on my main objective, Royce. With that I turned, and ran the opposite direction of the house. All I wanted was revenged. I did not want to think of anything else but that.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong> That's the end of chapter three. It was tough to write this chapter honestly. Every individual handles every situation in their life differently. I tried to think of the best way Rosalie would handled these situations. Hopefully it came out alright. There may be some questions that aren't answered in this POV of the story. They will be answered in Emmett's POV in the future. Chapter four will come out soon. Slowly there will be more of Emmett and Rosalie. Just review and let me know what your thoughts are on this chapter. Thanks for the reviews! ~PJLee


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** I do not own Twilight or the characters. I have had this story in my head for some time and I thought I would share it and see what others thought of it. This story has a ton of "what ifs". The story is based in Rochester 1930's right before Rosalie becomes a vampire. Emmett is already part of the Cullen Clan along with Esme, Edward and Carlisle.

The last few chapters were more introduction leading up to what will eventually happen to this story between Rosalie and the Cullen's. From now on more will happen. Please enjoy. And please review.

~PJLee

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

Emmett showed his warm and confidence smile once again and turned away walking towards the house waving his hand. "I'll be seeing you soon, Ms. Hale."

I just stood there watching him for a moment. I couldn't believe this. He caught me off guard constantly throughout that whole encounter. I shook my head trying to shake away whatever feelings I felt. I needed to focus on my main objective, Royce. With that I turned, and ran the opposite direction of the house. All I wanted was revenged. I did not want to think of anything else but that.

* * *

><p><strong>Dispersed: The Story of Rosalie Hale- Story Four:<strong>

It has been several months since I left the Cullen's house. I had been all alone this whole time. I happily had gotten my sweet revenge from Royce and his friends. I refused to spill any of Royce and his friends' blood during my revenge. I was scared that if I spilled a single drop of their blood that I would not be able to stop myself from drinking it. I did not want any part of them in me after what they had done to me. I also refused to drink any drop of human blood this whole time and used the Cullen's 'vegetarian diet'. The news of my disappearance was still in the Rochester news, especially after Royce had been 'brutally murdered'. This news shocked the whole town. It had been a while since I felt any satisfying emotion. Despite knowing that I did not have a future, I was happy that I knew that Royce and his friends got what they deserved in the end.

I thought back through the last few events and smirked in content. It was midnight and I was in the woods in Rochester not far from the Cullen's household. I had not talked to the Cullen's at all during this time period that I had been gone. I'm sure they all realized that the death and disappearance of Royce and his friends had something to do with me. Their deaths were all weeks apart from one another so that Royce knew what was coming. I left Royce for last making his death the longest and slowest out of the rest.

I continued to walk through the forest walking human speed. I stopped spotting a puddle of water on the forest ground and caught a reflection of myself. Whenever I saw a reflection of myself anywhere I could not help to admire myself. I had become so much more beautiful since becoming a vampire. The only thing that I disliked the most about my body was my eye color. Luckily, my eye color is slowly fading from red to a hazel color. It was still hard for me to accept this life. I still feel very new at this life and had not gotten used to my eternal future. Since I am just still several months old, I am still considered a newborn despite my self control when it comes to human blood. I did almost slip several times attacking a human, but luckily I had one thing in the back of my mind, and it that was all I needed to keep me from tempting to drink any human blood. That little boy that I will never forget, Henry.

It had been over a week since my revenge, and I was still too proud to face the Cullen's. I was almost scared to show up and ask for them to take me in again. I had never felt so alone before especially after my recent revenge. I kept walking down the woods a little farther and came across a familiar house. I did not want to be alone anymore. Maybe I could update them and tell them everything that happened the last few months. As proud as I am, I still miss having company around me despite my lack of communication with the Cullen's. I thought back to my human life and thought of my foolish envy towards them. I had no reason to envy them anymore now that I was considered one of them. I took a deep breath (although, I learned that it is irrelevant for vampire survival) and stepped closer and closer to the Cullen's house. As I approached the house I saw Esme open the front door. She waited by the door patiently as I walked closer to them. Carlisle next appeared beside her then the other two Cullen's stepped out. Edward did not look as happy to see me and Emmett wore a I told you smirk across his face.

I stopped just a few feet from the group. "Hello." I said firmly holding my head up high.

"Hello Rosalie." Esme smiled easily welcoming me back.

"I am sorry that I left without saying anything." I felt the need to say something, and apologizing like the way I just did was completely out of my character. "You welcomed me part as the family and I took it all for granted. I am willing to tell you what I did the last few months-"

"No need to." Carlisle said raising his hand to stop me. He seemed just as happy as Esme about my return. "It is all in the past. We are glad that you came back. If you wish to stay again and become a part of the family you are more than welcome to."

I nodded answering his request to become part of the family. Nothing further was said. I really had nothing left for me. I knew that this time that I could not run away from this hospitality and that I would end up staying with the Cullen's, at least for a while. Esme and Carlisle walked hand in hand inside the house while Edward looked over at me and nodded his head towards me gesturing his approval of my return before following behind Esme and Carlisle into the house. _I guess he actually approved what I thought for the first time. Amazing. Too bad it would probably be the last time was well._

After Edward followed behind Esme and Carlisle, I signed quietly in relief that they accepted me back so openly. I started to walk through the door following just a few seconds behind Edward. I stopped at once when I felt a finger graze slightly through my hair. I turned my head a bit looking over at Emmett, who had a piece of leaf between his fingers. He grinned showing his dimples "Welcome back, angel."

A week had gone by and the other Cullen's decided that it was time to move from Rochester. "Alaska? What could be in Alaska?" I asked. I remember as a human that the Cullen's came from Alaska before, but why would they want to move back. Seriously.

Carlisle sat on the kitchen chair reading his newspaper that he was quickly glimpsing through. I sat across from him on the other side of the table. "It has been a few decades since we have lived there. The humans we knew would have already passed away. Also, there are plenty of wildernesses for variety of food and it is usually cloudy so we can go outside more." He paused looking up from the news paper looking over towards me across the table "Plus we cannot risk suspicion that you are actually alive."

"I thought you all came from Alaska?" I asked.

Carlisle just smirked looking back into the page he was reading in the news paper. "So what the humans thought."

Esme into the same room into the kitchen the next second, hugging Carlisle from behind. "I think it is a wonderful idea we also have the Denali coven is there close by and we are good friends with them."

I was curious how many covens there really were in this life. I was told that the nomad vampires come and go. Apparently the nomads are very much unlike our family. I looked over at Carlisle and Esme. There romantic life was very sweet. It was almost too cute. They had this bond that could not be separated. They were soul mates for life. I wonder if other vampires experience the same bond that Esme and Carlisle have. My thoughts were interrupted the next second as Emmett came bouncing down the stairs. "Did I just hear we are going to move?" he exclaimed excitedly. Emmett was always so cheerful. "Edward!" he called up the stairs. "Did you hear that? We are moving to Alaska. You will be able to see Tanya plenty over there!"

"Emmett." Esme muttered urging him to stop.

I heard a growl from Edward's room. I smirked, _Now I had something to use to get under his skin if he ever continued to bother me._

I rose up from the chair and stated that I would start to pack. I walked past the whole family. Esme and Carlisle were still in their little world whispering and giggling back and forth. I felt a pair of eyes follow my every move. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw Emmett grinning happily over at me. "Need a hand Ms. Hale?"

I kept walking on denying his offer. "I am fine." I was actually. I did not have much clothing. Esme bought me some clothing when I first arrived. All I know is that once I arrive in Alaska that I was going to have to work on my wardrobe. I desperately needed some more clothing. The reason why I denied his offer is that I also did not feel completely comfortable with Emmett quite yet. As newborns we are stronger, but it wasn't the physical part that concerned me. It was the fact that I still had a grudge against him. He after all was the one who saved me from death. My thoughts about this life did not change and I still would rather be dead then live this immortal life.

Once I got up to my room, I saw the newspaper on my useless bed. I read the title of the newspaper "The _Hales give up hope. Evidence of Rosalie Hales Death." _I glimpsed through the paper curious. The date was a few weeks ago. I saw that there had been a funeral for me some time ago. I was not aware that they had even planned this. The location was nearby and personally, I was curious about my grave. I thought it was the perfect way to say good-bye to my old life and move on into a new life.

I told the Cullen's that I would be out for a while. Before even receiving their approval, I was out the door. I knew that I was restricted to go to certain places whenever I was to go alone outside the house. I ran through the forest having a decent idea where I was going. I ran for several miles before stopping at a graveyard that was at the edge of the forest. I saw two figures in the grave yard. It was fall season and for humans it was chilly and windy. They wore their coats and were bunched up in warm clothing. I distanced myself away so that the people at the grave would not recognize me. One of the two figures crouched down at my white tomb stone setting flowers down while holding something small in her arms. I instantly recognized the figures. It was a woman holding a small child in her arms. I held my breath seeing the three individuals. I told myself that I would not break down. I am Rosalie Hale and I do not show any pain or weakness. I am too stubborn to do that now. I tried hard to fight any type of expression that showed how much it pained me to see these three individuals. _I would never forget that child. He had those cute dimples that reminded me how much I wanted a child of my own._

I arrived back at the Cullen's house soon after I got composure back. By the looks of it the Cullen's knew what I had been up to earlier. I was expected to receive some type of lecture but I received none what so ever, instead Esme asked if I was ready to leave. I was surprised that I did not receive any type of lecture about leaving the house without any one supervising me. I just nodded my head in response and walked up the stairs to my room to grab my belongings. I grabbed my suitcases from my room and drag it down the stairs. I stopped once I caught a reflection of myself walking down the stairs. I smiled at my reflection while admiring the view of myself. I really am too gorgeous. I frowned at the thought of my human past, _This gorgeous body I have is what led me to my misery._ _All my human possibilities are gone for good. I will live forever, and stay the same age just because of one false thought that I loved the idea of being loved by a prince._

"Rosalie are you okay?" Carlisle asked looking up from down the stairs. He had a concerned expression on his face.

I shook my head looking away from my reflection. "Yes. I'm fine." I spotted Emmett behind Carlisle a few feet away looking up at me with just the same concerned expression. I signed shaking my head and walked down the stairs getting ready to depart from Rochester for good.

_Here is my good bye to all of my endless possibilities. _

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I hope you enjoyed it. Now keep in mind that what you are seeing is in Rosalie's point of view and much more occurs than you think. In Emmett's POV you will see more that really goes on. I'll give you one and only hint. Do you really think that Carlisle would let Rosalie go into a public area alone as a newborn? He must have sent someone to look after her. This is just one of the many examples. The Cullen's are moving to Alaska now. Hopefully Rosalie will try to make more of an effort to fit in with the Cullen's. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update soon. Please review and let me know your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** I do not own Twilight or the characters. I have had this story in my head for some time and I thought I would share it and see what others thought of it. This story has a ton of "what ifs". The story is based in Rochester 1930's right before Rosalie becomes a vampire. Emmett is already part of the Cullen Clan along with Esme, Edward and Carlisle.

Chapter 5 is up! Sorry it took me so long to load this chapter. It's been a crazy summer. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think! Thanks for those who are reviewing! I appreciate it!

~PJLee

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

I arrived back at the Cullen's house soon after I got composure back. By the looks of it the Cullen's knew what I had been up to earlier. I was expected to receive some type of lecture but I received none what so ever, instead Esme asked if I was ready to leave. I was surprised that I did not receive any type of lecture about leaving the house without any one supervising me. I just nodded my head in response and walked up the stairs to my room to grab my belongings. I grabbed my suitcases from my room and drag it down the stairs. I stopped once I caught a reflection of myself walking down the stairs. I smiled at my reflection while admiring the view of myself. I really am too gorgeous. I frowned at the thought of my human past, _This gorgeous body I have is what led me to my misery._ _All my human possibilities are gone for good. I will live forever, and stay the same age just because of one false thought that I loved the idea of being loved by a prince._

"Rosalie are you okay?" Carlisle asked looking up from down the stairs. He had a concerned expression on his face.

I shook my head looking away from my reflection. "Yes. I'm fine." I spotted Emmett behind Carlisle a few feet away looking up at me with just the same concerned expression. I signed shaking my head and walked down the stairs getting ready to depart from Rochester for good.

_Here is my good bye to all of my endless possibilities. _

* * *

><p><strong>Dispersed: The Story of Rosalie Hale- Story Five: <strong>

It had been six months since I had become a vampire, and just a day since we arrived in Alaska. We found an abandoned house about 25 miles away from the city, Denali. The house was worn down from the outside but build sturdy from the inside. It must have been at least ten years since someone stepped foot into the house. Esme had already been at the house for a few days. She got the place cleaned up and organized. She had designed plans on how to set up the house. She had set up each of our rooms according to each other our taste. There were four bedrooms in the house. I already knew which room was mine just by stepping into a room that had my personality and fashion. _Esme really did know me better than I thought. _I opened the closet and smiled_. Oh yes. She really did know me. _She had already gone shopping for me and put clothes in my closet. She really did have good taste in clothing.

Since vampires do not sleep, I did not need a bed. The thought of having a bed was homey so I decided to talk to Esme about having a bed before arriving to Alaska. I settled down and organized what was remaining in my room. I heard a knock from outside my room and Esme came through the door. "Well Rosalie, what do you think?"

"It is just right. Thank you so much Esme." I really meant it. I was given more than I imagined.

Esme smiled "I'm glad you like it."

"Esme, how long have you been a vampire for?" I asked just before she was about to leave, I thought that this time was better to get find out more about my new motherly figure.

Esme did not hide her surprise look. I never once tried to have small talk with any of the Cullen's until just now. She grinned slightly "I became a vampire in 1921."

I couldn't help but to ask her "Did you choose this life?"

"No. I did not."Esme expression changed instantly. She looked more serious than I ever had seen her. "Like you Rosalie, I was also dying before I became a vampire. Actually me, Edward, and Emmett were all dying when Carlisle changed us. My story is a little more complicated than the other boys. I ran away from my husband and secretly had a child. My baby died just a few days after I gave birth to her." She looked at me with pain in her eyes. "I tried to end my life and Carlisle saved me before I died. Even though I have Edward, Emmett, and now you I always think about the thoughts of having a child of my own." She chuckled "I do have Carlisle who has given me everything I want in a mate. He replaces all my sadness with joy and love."

I just stood there. I did not know what to say. I never felt that anyone would ever understand what I was going through. Esme understood my pain. She did have others to replace the negative thoughts but she still wanted what I wanted in life. I was just amazed; I thought I was the only one going through this.

She placed a hand on my shoulder smiling. "Maybe one day you will find your sadness taken away from someone you cherish and love deeply as well."

_Highly unlikely,_ I thought.

"If you ever need someone to talk to please let me know Rose. I am here for you and I understand what you are going through."

"Thank you Esme." I said nodding. She then released my shoulder and walked out of my room.

_I would have never guessed._ I thought. _I was so sure that Esme had a good human life experience due to her loving personality._

I shook my head thinking about my conversation with Esme. It was a lot to take in but honestly Esme really had it easier. _She has Carlisle._

A few days have gone by and the interior of the house was done. I did not leave my room for the most part. I got up to take a shower and fix my hair and make-up and that was about it. I did not go hunting at all since I arrived in Alaska. I just did not feel the desire to do so. I enjoyed the quiet scenery from my window seal that I sat on most of the day sitting down, drained in my own thoughts. _I wonder if the rest of the Cullen's had a similar story like Esme's._

There was a quick knock on my door before it was opened up. A big figure appeared entering through the door. "Hello Ms. Hale." Emmett said barging through my room, "Want to go hunting with me? I need some company and plus you are a new born and in serious need of blood."

"Do you mind?" I snapped rudely.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You come barging into my room like you own it." I stood up facing Emmett. I had my hands on my hips looking irritated and impatient as ever.

"Do you want me to go back outside and redo it for you?" he offered.

"Oh never mind, just don't do it again." I muttered back irritated.

Emmett continued to look innocent waiting patiently for my response about the hunting trip. "Well Rose? I know you want to come."

I had no desire to go with him, but once he grinned showing off his dimples, I was a goner. "Alright Emmett." I signed, "Let's go."

Emmett smirked confidently "I thought so." He held out his arm like a gentlemen, allowing me to go ahead through the door. "After you."

I rolled my eyes and walked through the door leading the way, having Emmett follow closely behind me. I caught the family glancing towards our direction once we got down the stairs. "Be careful you two and do not get into any kind trouble." Esme said.

"Yes ma'am" Emmett answered back.

Once we were outside, we sprinted through the woods and stop once we were about 50 miles away from the house. I spotted a bear and attacked. I never played with my food unlike Emmett. Everything was a game to him when it came to food or anything else in that matter.

I had two bears before I felt full. I did not realize how hungry I was until after my meals. After my meals, I fixed up my hair making it look perfect and sat on a boulder watching and waiting for Emmett, who continued to play around with his food. I crossed my arms and legs showing how impatient I was while waiting for him to finish. After ten minutes of the same game, I lost whatever patience I had. "Come on Emmett. Enough and let's get going."

"Where's the fun in that though?" He childishly replied back.

I glared at him and luckily that was enough for him to stop playing with his food and have his meal.

After his meal he just stood up and started at me in deep thought, to the point that I started to feel uncomfortable. "Must be pretty tough." Emmett blurted out catching me off guard completely.

"What is?"

"Living with what you went through." He never looked serious like he did just then. He shook his head. "I'm sorry it kinda just-"

I interrupted him trying to hide my true feelings on the past. "There is nothing I can do about it."

He looked away staring down at the ground keeping a poker face on. "Yes, I guess so." He looked straight up at stepping closer to me. He stopped just a few feet in front of me. He looked directly into my eyes. "I'm sorry Ms. Hale."

I tensed up a little bit. "What are you sorry for Emmett?" I locked my eyes with his.

"I know this is not like life you asked for. Edward warned me before you became one of us, but I did not listen to him. I told Carlisle to save you anyways. I feel like I must apologize because you never asked for this life."

I broke our eye contact staring directly at the ground tilting my head down. "No I did not ask for it."

He nodded and smiled slightly changing the tense atmosphere immediately. "In all fairness Ms. Hale, you are adapting pretty well to this life I must say."

I looked up back at Emmett. He again surprised me. "Why do you say that?" I asked.

He leaned down looking into my eyes more closely. "Your eyes. They are hardly red anymore." he commented stepping back. "You look prettier this way."

For the first time since I had been a vampire, I truly had smiled for a split second. I really hated those red eyes when I first saw them and finally someone had noticed that the color was changing. When I realized that I let my guard down, my face expression changed back to my normal expression. I was just hoping that Emmett didn't notice it.

Emmett smiled showing off his dimples. "You know Rosalie, you should show off your smile more."He winked over teasing me. "You have a gorgeous smile."

I frowned up instantly realizing that he did notice that I had let my guard down. "Oh shut up." I said embarrassed. I did not need someone telling me what I should do more in my life. I turned away unable to argue with him any longer and ran back home.

"Wait Rose, I'm sorry. Wait up!" He called out chasing after me.

I ignored Emmett and kept on running. _What in the world? I let my guard down completely_. I shook my head displeased with myself. _Way too risky Rosalie. Way too risky._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>That's the end of the chapter. A little shorter than I wanted it to be. Next chapters will be longer. The Rosalie and Emmett tension is building up! While typing this chapter up I wanted to make sure I got the role of Esme part down. I really felt like Rosalie and Esme had a close and personal relationship and I was hoping to show it some in this chapter. Thank you to all who are supporting, reading, and reviewing the story! I'll update soon! Let me know what you all thought!


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** I do not own Twilight or the characters. I have had this story in my head for some time and I thought I would share it and see what others thought of it. This story has a ton of "what ifs". The story is based in Rochester 1930's right before Rosalie becomes a vampire. Emmett is already part of the Cullen Clan along with Esme, Edward and Carlisle.

Chapter 6 is up! Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. I had a lot of stuff going on with school, sports, and family. I promise to continue to update more frequently now that things have settled down some. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please Read and Review. Thanks,

~PJLee

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

"Wait Rose I'm sorry. Wait up!" He called out chasing after me.

I ignored Emmett and kept on running. _What in the world? I let my guard down completely_. I shook my head. _Way too risky Rosalie. Way too risky._

**Dispersed: The Story of Rosalie Hale- Story Six: **

It was sometime in the afternoon when I was outside hunting with my two adopted brothers, Edward and Emmett. Emmett was again playing with his food and I was admiring a reflection of myself through a rain puddle. It has been over eight months since I became a vampire and my eyes have pretty much adapted into the golden color. _Rosalie do you look gorgeous_. I thought smirking satisfied at my reflection. I must admit that I looked very seductive today. My red dress complimented my hair perfectly. It was blonde and wavy, the way it looks best on me.

"Could you look be anymore full of it." Edward commented interrupting my thoughts about my vanity.

_If you don't like it then get out of my head, Edward_. I snapped inside my head.

"Believe me Rose, if I could I would." He murmured quietly.

I growled at him in response.

I turned my attention towards Emmett who of course continued to play with his favorite food, the grizzly bear. I was ready to go home. I signed exhausted. "Emmett, how much longer are you planning to play with your food?"

Emmett simply ignored me. I gave up after a minute and sat down on a tree log. Edward came by the next second and sat next to me also waiting. "You will soon get used to waiting for him."

I glanced over curious at him for once. Since he brought it up the whole waiting process, I thought that I might as well find out more information. "How long have you two been family for?" I asked.

"I became a vampire in 1918 during the Spanish Influenza. Emmett became a vampire in 1925." Edward smirked. "Carlisle changed both of us. Our transformation was a little less dramatic than yours or Esme."

I was getting annoyed. He seemed very sarcastic. _Twerp._ I thought loudly knowing that he could hear me.

"You really need to stop feeling sorry for yourself, Rosalie. Although I do have to admit, you have gotten a little better." He paused for a second looking over at Emmett, examining him. "He is very carefree." Edward shook his head chuckling. "Maybe a little too much."

I rolled my eyes.

Edward and I continued to wait on Emmett. He was already finish his grizzly and onto the next.

_Do you not miss being human Edward?_ I asked.

"No. Not really." He replied. "I hardly remember it."

_Interesting… Why do you think it is?_

"I'm not sure Rosalie… But from what little I remember,_ o_ur lives as humans were very different from one another."

I shook my head and we continued to talk briefly about what he remembers about his human life. After a while of discussing our heart to heart conversation, I figured I should be a little nice to him.

_You know brother, you not that annoying of a mind reader that I give you credit for._

Edward chuckled, "And Rose, you are not just the annoying girl who cares only about her vanity."

I shook my head smiling slightly while rolling my eyes,_ Jerk._ _Stupid twerp._

We both sat there quiet for a bit until Emmett walked over finally. "Ready?"

When we got home Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen talking. They stop as soon as we all step into the house. "Hi children, how did everything go?"

"Other than Emmett taking forever playing with his food, it went well." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes towards Emmett.

"Sorry babe, but I gotta have some fun around here somehow!"

I was in shock and completely caught off balance._ Babe? Did he really just call me babe? How absurd._ I tried to hide my surprise expression with a glare right towards Emmett. Of course, in response he flashed his smile showing off his dimples.

Edward laughed at the two of us while walking down the hall and up the stairs, if I'm guessing probably towards his room. "I'm going to play the piano a little bit." He said before I heard the door to his room close the next second.

Emmett was next to walk away. "I'm going to grab Chess." He was already in the living room grabbing the board game. "Want to play?" he asked turning towards me.

I shrugged. I really did not have any interest in playing. I just wanted to grab my latest book and read some. "Some other time Emmett."

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Carlisle said before Emmett could convince me otherwise. "The Denali's are out of town apparently. I heard from a nomad passing through that they will return soon. So when they come back into town we will be able to see them."

The family was just talking about the Denali's coven or so called 'family' just a few days before. They had the same vegetarian diet like we do. Edward had mentioned the Denali's members before, and he had plenty good to say about them. Although, he did mention that one of the four girls in the coven found him to be very attractive. He emphasized that he wasn't into anyone romantically or physically like that. Something about that irritated me. He really had no interest in women at all, not even me. Maybe I was irritated because I love to have all the attention myself and now that he talks about the single ladies I of course get jealous. _How annoying._ I thought. And it had nothing to do with Edward it had to do with how I felt about the situation itself. A man who doesn't find me irresistible.

"Sounds great." Emmett said interrupting my thoughts. He sat down in the living room and started setting up the board game. He organized the pieces in the right spot one by one. "Rose, what color would you like to be?"

"Emmett did I not just say that I wasn't going to play?" I folded my arms across my chest._ What was with this guy?_

"Sure you did. Sit down. I'll be white." Emmett grinned, showing off his dimples again. This guy, all he had to do was just show off his dimples and he could get almost anything he wanted.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Esme and Carlisle sneaking quick glances to each other exchanging looks. I couldn't tell what signals they were sending back and forth. All I know is that Emmett really had got me this time.

I groaned. "Fine, I'll be black." I said. I brought a chair from the dining room and sat it down in front of Emmett and the chess board.

Carlisle chuckled from the kitchen room. "You two sure are getting along nicely."

I did not know how to react to this, or whether or not I should be happy about this. I decided to ignore Carlisle and just focus on the game. We played for a while before something distracted me. I smelled something particular a few miles away. It seemed to be approaching the house. There was another one of our kinds on their way. I stood up instantly unsure whether to be on the alert or whether to remain calm. I started towards the door before Carlisle stopped me midway sticking out his hand in front of me. "Yes, I smell it too." He looked deep in thought before he heard a few knocks on the door and smiled. "It's okay Rose, I do believe I know who our visitors are. Seems like they came a lot earlier than we all expected."

Carlisle walked over to open the door and I saw a pair of five beautiful beings. From the looks of it they were vampires, just as I had suspected. "Hello Eleazar, we weren't expecting you to be back so soon." Carlisle said greeting one of the vampires.

"Hello my friend. It has been too long." The only male in the group replied clearly being Eleazar.

Carlisle allowed all five vampires to enter the house, one male and four females.

Once inside the house Eleazar turned his full attention towards me. "I was told that you had a new addition to your family Carlisle." He smiled friendly towards me. "I do not believe we have met."

Carlisle spoke for me. "Yes, this is our newest member of the family, Rosalie Hale. She joined us not too long ago from Rochester."

"I am Eleazar." the vampire introduced himself bowing slightly then looked over at the woman next to him. "This is my mate, Carmen. And behind us are Kate, Tanya, and Irina."

All five vampires were all very beautiful in their own ways, but there still wasn't any comparison to my beauty. Edward came down the stairs and said his hellos as well. It was then I realized that this was the Denali family that I hear about.

Eleazar, Carmen, Esme, and Carlisle were all in their own conversation leaving me, Edward, Emmett, and the rest of the girls of the Denali family for us to be better acquainted with one another.

Tanya and Edward started to talk one on one with one another. Tanya looked very interested just like Edward had told me just days ago. It was very funny seeing that Edward looked as though he had no intentions to flirt back. I wasn't surprised.

"Hello there, Emmett" said one of the blondes, Kate, approaching Emmett closer, her sister Irina was right beside her.

"Everything going well?" Irina said. She and her sister were completely all over Emmett. Emmett of course, was oblivious about it.

Emmett smirked. "Yeah of course. It has been a little more fun around here lately." He replied back looking over at my direction.

Kate looked a little irritated with his response, but yet she turned confidently towards my direction. "By that, you mean her?"

Emmett only laughed in response, while I just rolled my eyes.

Finally, the blonde vampire Kate introduced herself. "I'm Kate."

"And I am Irina." Irina said, introducing herself as well.

"Rosalie." I said introducing myself as well. I didn't feel the need to say more. I was on guard. I didn't know these vampires that were so close to my family.

"We are friends of the Cullen's. I'm not sure if the Cullen's told you much about us but we also are vegetarians. We have been friends with Carlisle the last few decades. When he started to add more to his family we got to know them very well as well. We have known Emmett since his first few days of being a newborn." Kate explained.

I felt a lot of tension. Maybe it was just me feeling uneasy about that situation.

The next ten minutes Emmett, Irina, and Kate were all talking amongst themselves about life since the last time they all saw each other. Emmett kept glancing at me looking as though he was checking up on me. It looked like he didn't want to leave me out of the conversation, but I felt no desire to be involved anyways. I was just ready for them to leave. I looked over at Edward who walked over towards me with Tanya beside him. _Did you enjoy yourself brother?_ I asked teasing. I knew that he dreaded the situation he was in.

"I think we should be going now. We just got back into town and wanted to stop by on our way and say our hellos." Eleazar said hinting to everyone to say their goodbyes. "We are glad that you all are closer."

"Nice seeing you again Emmett." Kate said flashing a seductive smile. "Nice to meet you Rosalie."

"Likewise." I answered back trying to be a little polite. I'm not sure how polite it actually came out though.

After saying all of our good byes, the Denali's were all out of the house and were miles away. Carlisle and Esme were back at the kitchen table organizing some papers for the hospital that Carlisle was going to work for.

I stood in the same spot as I was at when the Denali's were over, looking between Emmett and Edward. Something about today and meeting the girls was very irritating. "So I take it you are all much closer than it appears." My emotions took the best of me and I spoke before thinking.

Edward chuckled really knowing what I was implying by my comment. "No not really. But, Kate has had a thing for Emmett for some time." Edward looked as though he purposely said that to get into my skin. He did do a wonderful job. I was irritated with that news. It was different sensing from the outside than it is confirming it with a mind reader. _It's not that I care what Emmett did or does_. I said trying to convince myself._ Sure, he is a little bit attractive. _Emmett flashed a grin over towards Edward. I shook my head, rolling my eyes in denial about my thoughts. I realized my thoughts were an understatement.

"Careful now Edward, Tanya has had a thing for you too." Emmett faked cough teasing Edward. Emmett stopped and thought for a second. Seeming like he was thinking carefully before he said something. "We will say that the girls all like to get around with males whether humans or vampires."

I was speechless. It was hard to hide my emotions on the situation. I was almost nervous. I could not hide my irritation that I have with these female vampires. I was not sure how Emmett would know about these situations about the girls if he was not involved in it. "And how would you know that Emmett?" I blurted out a little too aggressively.

"It's just obvious. They also tend to kinda brag about it from time to time." Emmett answered back so innocent that it was hard for me to be upset with him. "It's annoying actually."

Edward smiled reading my mind just before I was able to hide what I was really thinking about the matter. "I'm going back upstairs. _Enjoy_ finishing your chess game Rose."

I sent a death glare over towards Edward. _Don't you dare repeat any of that to anyone._

Emmett turned away laughing facing me "You ready to finish the game?"

My face softened up a little bit. "Actually Emmett, I'm going to call it a day." I said seeing his disappointment in his eyes. I turned looking away from him so that I couldn't look into his face much longer. I knew if I didn't look away he would convince me to stay and finish the game. I wanted to escape for a while, I did not feel so comfortable at the moment. I hated showing my emotions to anyone and I thought that I had shown. I had enough for the day. I walked off going up the stairs and into my room.

While walking up to my room my thoughts were all on meeting the Denali's._ This was the first time that I had met other vampires other than the Cullen's. The only thing that kept me on a positive note was that my beauty was beyond any of the Denali girls. _I heard Edward laugh while I passed by his room. He knew why I was really upset with and that I refuse to admit the truth. I stomped into my room. _Oh, Shut up._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I was hoping to go into more detail about Edwards and Rosalie's sisterly and brotherly relationship some more since I really haven't introduced it yet. I want Rosalie to have a better relationship with the characters before she really opens up to them. I'm hoping to keep building Rose's and Emmett relationship slowly. I don't want to rush anything. I can tell you this… That the next chapter that there will a BIG surprise! Sorry again about the late update. I promise to update sooner. Please let me know what you thought!


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** I do not own Twilight or the characters. I have had this story in my head for some time and I thought I would share it and see what others thought of it. This story has a ton of "what ifs". The story is based in Rochester 1930's right before Rosalie becomes a vampire. Emmett is already part of the Cullen Clan along with Esme, Edward and Carlisle.

I finally got Chapter 7 up. My goal to try to get longer chapters for you all. This chapter will bring a few pleasant surprises to you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you all think! And thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them all.

~PJLee

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

While walking up to my room my thoughts were all on meeting the Denali's._ This was the first time that I had met other vampires other than the Cullen's. The only thing that kept me on a positive note was that my beauty was beyond any of the Denali girls. _I heard Edward laugh while I passed by his room. He knew why I was really upset with and that I refuse to admit the truth. I stomped into my room. _Oh, Shut up._

* * *

><p><strong>Dispersed: The Story of Rosalie Hale- Story Seven: <strong>

"We are going to go out hunting for a while Rosalie." Esme said outside my door sneaking her head over the door. "Do you want to come along with us sweetie?"

"I'm okay, Esme. Thank you though. I'll just stay here this time. I'm thinking about going into town sometime later if that's okay. I want to grab several books from the store." I said sitting on my favorite spot in my room, my window ledge.

"Of course, if you need anything Emmett will be here as well." She answered back leaving the house.

I signed looking out my window seeing Edward, Esme, and Carlisle running off into the woods. It has been almost a year since I have been changed into a vampire. I still have yet to accept this life; although, I have to admit, it has gotten easier as the days go by.

After a while of getting lost in my thoughts, I decided it was time to make good use of my time. I stood up walking over to my closet looking for something to wear for the day. I wanted to make sure that I would follow through in my plans and go into town to the library. Carlisle established early on that it would be best to have someone else with me whenever I did go into town, especially since I am still getting used to being around with humans. The last time I was really close to humans was when I had gotten my revenge from Royce and his friends.

After finding my perfect outfit and applying some make up, I left my room looking for Emmett in his room. His door was wide open and I just allowed myself to walk in. "Emmett, I need to do some shopping. Do you want to come to town with me?" I asked. I stopped just a few feet passed his room door. I was surprised by the sight. He was just wearing jeans that hadn't been zipped up yet and was just about to button up his shirt. His upper body was shown off. It was all muscular and toned up. _Thank god vampires do not blush. _I thought surprised and impressed at the sight.

"You could have knocked." He smiled teasing me. I brought my eyes back up to his face.

"You could have closed the door." I answered back mockingly.

He zipped his pants and button up his shirt as we talked about going into town. Throughout the conversation I tried hard to keep my eyes above his neck level.

At the end of the conversation, Emmett smirked mocking me. "Enjoy what you see Ms. Hale?"

I glared at him and rolled my eyes walking out of his room. "I'll be waiting in Carlisle's car." _Smart ass_, I thought getting in Carlisle's car. I sat in the passenger seat waiting for Emmett who only took a minute to get down the stairs and into the car as well.

The two of us were silent the majority of the way into town. Emmett would occasionally ask random questions. I was too brief for him to make a conversation out of it. My thoughts were elsewhere. I knew everyone else's story other than Emmett's. I have never bothered asking Emmett about his past. Probably because I felt that he ruined mine, but I thought it was time to break the ice. "Emmett how did you become a vampire?" I asked.

Emmett smirked looking over at my direction as he drove. "Oh, now you want to talk Ms. Hale?" He winked at me teasing me. He then turned and faced forward looking at the rode. He smirked, "If you asked me about my human life I wouldn't be able to tell you much. I was attacked by a bear in the forest while hunting. Edward was nearby reading my thoughts. I wanted a second chance at life." Emmett paused and chuckled. "I must have been a pretty screwed up kid to be thinking those thoughts. Anyways, the Cullen's were living nearby where Edward saved me, Tennessee. Edward took me to Carlisle and Carlisle changed me. The year was 1925. I remember something's briefly about my human family. My real last name is McCarthy. My family was poor. We lived in a barn. I had seven siblings. I was the oldest. I didn't get along with my old man. I remember having one younger sister and a mother who I cared for deeply. Hmm… Yeah I would say that's about it for me."

I stared at him examining his facial features. He really didn't mind this life at all. He seemed happy, and content with everything that he had going on; whereas, I was the complete opposite on the matter.

As we pulled into town, we decided to first stop at the book store. I thought since I have a lot of free time that I would take the time to learn more about repairing cars. When I was human, my father and my middle age brother took a liking in fixing cars. I was always very interested in learning about them, but I never had the opportunity. It was too 'unlady' like. I knew some things about cars, just by hearing them talk about it, but I wanted more info and actually be able to repair cars myself.

Emmett was surprised while reading the title of my book that I was briefly looking through. "Wow. I never expected that. You are into cars?"

"You could say that." I said flipping through the next page. "My human brother and father were very into them. You could say I was too, but I didn't have a lot of time nor was I suppose to."

After buying several books, we walked around in town (Emmett, being the gentlemen he is, held the bags that carried the books). All who walked by me and Emmett envied how good looking we were. _Now this is the attention I remember having,_ I thought smiling confidently. All the men turned their heads glimpsing at me once I was in sight. Looking into the corner of my eye, I thought I even caught Emmett taking a peek at me as well. I shook it off enjoying the attention that I felt like I hadn't received in decades.

After walking a while longer, Emmett and I started to walk back to the car and to drive back home. We were pretty much engaged in conversation the whole ride back. It was half pleasant until Emmett had ruined it by mentioning the Denali family. "So Rose, what did you think of the Denali family?"

"There fine." I mumbled lying.

"Only Fine? Hmm, I thought you would have for sure liked the girls. They are a nice bunch."

"I'm sure they are." I muttered sarcastically under my breath. I'm sure Emmett had heard me but just chose to ignore me. I couldn't blame him.

Once we got back to the house, I got out of the car and slammed the door behind me (trying hard to not break the car door in the process), and failing to hide my frustration. "Rose, you okay?" Emmett asked.

"Just fine." I snapped stomping into the house and up stairs, straight into my room. _What is with me?_ I still didn't understand why I was upset. It was something that I was too proud to think about. I stomped in my room pacing around in circles still upset. I didn't understand how I felt on this matter of the Denali's. I just felt so confused and uncomfortable with these thoughts.

Eleazar and Carmen seemed to be really nice of course, but I was more concerned with Kate. I was not sure why she bothered me so much_. It couldn't be because of how Emmett mentions them. It's not like I have romantic feelings for Emmett. I am maybe a little attracted to him. It just makes me uncomfortable not knowing everything about this family and other vampires._ I shook my head something about that didn't feel right. I stopped pacing and thought realizing, _Is this feeling jealousy? This was a different type of jealousy that I felt for the Cullen's just a year ago._ I groaned wanting answers. I walked out of my room and into Emmett's. His door was left wide open again. I stood at the edge of the door seeing Emmett sit up on his bed waiting. Clearly he knew I was going to go to him. All I want are answers. I felt like confronting Emmett is a way to get some.

He looked up at me almost irritated but still confident. "Rose, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked. I was trying to figure out how Emmett could be so patient with me. If I were him, I would have not bothered to ever deal with me. I invited myself in his room and walked over standing in between the door and his bed.

Reacting, he stood up walking towards me, and stopping just a few feet away from me. His eyes were fixed on mine. His sweet scent clouded me. "Rose, I am not Edward. I cannot read your mind. If something is bothering you, please just say so."

I just stared at him, keeping my face expression very calm. I had no idea where to start with Emmett. He was very honest and blunt with his thoughts. He really was too sweet to be this patient with me. All I know is that he deserves to spend time with someone better than me, someone less broken than me. Why did I bother coming into his room if I was only going to get more upset.

"Rosalie, you were fine till I mentioned the Denali family. Is there something that bugs you about them?" he asked pressing the subject even more.

_Being that the girls were all over you and that I love all the attention on me, yes I would think that there is something that bugs me about them._ I thought. But none of my true thoughts came out. "Never mind." I said getting defensive.

He continued to stare into my eyes and wouldn't let them go. He took a few moments and then chuckled reading me like a puzzle. "Could Rosalie Hale be a little jealous?" he smiled teasing me showing those dimples.

I knew better not to feel the way I was feeling about the situation. I just didn't know the history between the Cullen's and the Denali. I knew almost nothing about the female Denali's and that bugged me knowing that they and Emmett may have some type of history together. However, being me, I would never admit this to anyone. To add to my irritation already, I felt like Emmett was purposely testing and teasing me about this subject.

"Oh Emmett, don't make me laugh." I snapped at him keeping my guard up.

He looked surprised at first and then it turned to frustration. He remained speechless. I had never seen him ever look like this before and it almost frightened me. It seemed like he was expecting a better reply than a cold one from me. Something seemed to trigger with my reaction and in one quick swift movement, he snapped and pushed me back against the wall creating a dent behind me. He held my hands above my head with one of his hands. With that, he had me pinned against the wall. I was unable to move. Before I had time to think or be terrified, I felt his lips crash roughly against mine. The kiss was rough and very forceful. He pushed his body against mine leaving no space between us.

I closed my eyes and started to sob. This was getting too much for me. I was beginning to panic having flashbacks of my last moments as a human. I couldn't fight back. I opened my eyes a little bit as I felt him slowly starting to slow down and soften the kiss. I felt his free hand graze my blonde locks and slowly moved to my neck. The kiss was slowly transforming into feelings of tenderness and passion. My flashback memories started to disappear and before I knew it, I was starting to kiss him back. All my thoughts were on Emmett. Our lips were locked together and his tongue starting to push passed my lips, trying to enter my mouth. After a few minutes of battling, I granted his tongue permission to enter my mouth. Our tongues wrestled fighting back and forth. I moaned as the excitement and sensation increased. This kiss didn't compare to Royce's kisses one bit. Royce and I had kissed on several occasions but nothing was comparable to this experience. This experience actually felt so good, and hot.

_What is he doing that is so different? _I thought trying to intensify the kiss even more.

Emmett released his mouth from mine, leaving us both of us panting. His mouth instantly started traveling down to my neck, licking and sucking it. I bit my bottom lip trying to resist the urge to not push him against the wall and kiss him again. I had never felt this type of sensation before. This guy had no idea what he was doing to me. He slowly pulled down my sleeve exposing my shoulder. Once it was exposed, he started to move his kisses down my shoulder. In the mean time, his free hand left my neck and traveled down my body and rested at my hips. He lifted a part of my shirt up exposing more skin on the bottom of my stomach, and with his hand, he started to caress my newly exposed skin from the back.

I couldn't hold back any longer. "Emmett…" I moaned wanting more than a simple touch.

He stopped kissing my exposed shoulder and leaned his forehead with mine. Both of us still panting, staring into each other's eyes. Until just a few minutes ago, I didn't even realize how much of an affect he had on me. I pulled my body impossibly closer to him and leaning in to kiss him this time.

I stopped just before our lips touched again, hearing footsteps getting closer to the house. I snapped back to reality and thought to myself. _What I am doing. This is Emmett._ Catching Emmett off guard, I pushed him backward letting him fall down on the floor.

"Ouch." Emmett growled.

I pulled my sleeve back passed my shoulder and my shirt down. Within milliseconds I was out of Emmett's room walking down the stairs, and passing my family members, who had just entered the house.

"Rose we just saw the prettiest-" I didn't let Esme finish her sentence and was out of the house. I did feel terrible for ignoring Esme, but I was too ashamed of what just happened and couldn't risk letting Emmett catch up to me.

I heard Emmett run down the stairs and stop right when his family urged him to stop and talk to them. "Is she okay?" Esme asked worriedly. "Should we go after her?"

Edward replied back "No, give her space for now."

For once, I was grateful for that little runt. I really needed the space.

"Emmett, what happened?" asked Carlisle.

Before I could hear what Emmett replied back, I was already far into the forest running through it. I didn't know how long or how far I ran. I just kept running until I reached a creek and stopped in front of it. I looked down at the water looking at my reflection. My fingers touched my swollen lips. _What. In. The. World. Was. That_. I thought panicking.I was supposed to make amends with Emmett and get answers, and not with his lips! My fingers continued to brush my lips softly remember the touch of his hands caressing my body. I couldn't believe it_. I never intended to kiss him back or react. When I'm with him… It is like he knows how to break my barriers that I put up._ I got defensive. _It's not like I liked it or anything._ I gulped thinking back in me and Emmett's intimate moment. _I moaned. I moaned his name. And I wanted more from him._

I wasn't sure how much time passed before I heard footsteps behind me. I allowed my arms to rest on the side of my body. I continued to look at my reflection thought the water, taking in the stranger's sweet scent. "What do you want Emmett." I demanded.

I didn't need a pair of eyes behind my head to know that Emmett was checking me out from head to toe. I heard him continue to walk closer and closer to me until he was beside me. "I'm sorry Rose." I didn't reply back at first and remained silent. I didn't want to talk about what happened earlier, and I for sure as hell didn't want to see Emmett.

"I'm sorry if I startled you Rosalie." Emmett said. "I know that your past was rough before you became a vampire. I hope that I didn't startle you and allow you to think back on that day. I was not thinking straight at first."

I turned looking back at him allowing him to finish his apology which he didn't. "I am not going to apologize for having that moment with you." Emmett mumbled smiling slightly, looking at me. "Not going to lie, it was pretty hot. I didn't think you would have responded the way you did." He smiled teasing me and showing off his dimples. I looked back at the creek embarrassed and angry. "I take it that you will look at me differently now?"

"You got that damn right." I growled lightly glaring at him through the reflection of the creek. "Why did you do that?" I snapped now turning my head towards him. "We were getting along fine. Why did you have to go and ruin it?" I snapped, turning away from him in a very childish way.

"I really didn't mean for that to ruin our friendship, Rose." Emmett scratched the back of his head frustrated. "I don't want things to be awkward between us." Emmett frustration went away and he grinned. "Let's forget about what happened then. We will just say that this was just once in a life time moment and that it won't ever happen again."

Something about that seemed to be wrong, but I decided to just to go with it for now. I turned my face slightly towards his direction. "You better be right Mr. McCarthy." I smiled slightly letting my guard down a little bit, hoping that he didn't catch it. He inched his body closer to mine placing one of his hands on mine. He grinned happily. _Damn his dimples. _

I took a deep breath taking in his scent. For the second time that day, I was enjoying the sensation and company he brought me.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> End of the chapter. There's more lust going on in these chapters. Rosalie still hasn't fallen in love with Emmett. She is still confused about her feelings and has a lot on her mind. I don't want their relationship to develop so fast. I'm trying to make this realistic as possible. Let me know your thoughts! Review please! Thanks to those who are supporting me throughout this story! I will update much sooner for this next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** I do not own Twilight or the characters. I have had this story in my head for some time and I thought I would share it and see what others thought of it. This story has a ton of "what ifs". The story is based in Rochester 1930's right before Rosalie becomes a vampire. Emmett is already part of the Cullen Clan along with Esme, Edward and Carlisle.

Hey all, Chapter 8 is up. Sorry that it took longer to update this chapter. I had several issues with my computer. It has been a crazy month. Thanks for your patience. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Yes… There is a **_warning for more sexual content_** for this chapter. There is a warning before you read into it below. Please enjoy and let me know what you all think. Thanks for the support and the reviews.

~PJLee

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

"You better be right Mr. McCarthy." I smiled slightly letting my guard down a little bit, hoping that he didn't catch it. He inched his body closer to mine placing one of his hands on mine. He grinned happily. _Damn his dimples. _

I took a deep breath taking in his scent. For the second time that day, I was enjoying the sensation and company he brought me.

* * *

><p><strong>Dispersed: The Story of Rosalie Hale- Story Eight: <strong>

It has been several days since the kissing incident between me and Emmett. Since, I have been on my guard trying to not get him closer than five feet to me. I realized from the last physical incident that I am in fact not as strong as what I was, when I first transformed into a vampire. I also did not feel as comfortable with the thoughts of Emmett being able to get to me psychologically as well. Even though it has been over a year since I was change, I was still bitter about being a vampire. Don't get me wrong, I was doing a lot better but I'm still pessimistic about things. I constantly get made fun of by Emmett for being like that. Luckily, he seemed to know exactly what to say and when to say it, even if it was a joke. I realized that he sure has made being a vampire with no future just a tab more fun for me; although, I would never admit it to anyone. He was the one that did damn me to this life, so he better make up for it.

My relationships with my other family members have improved as well. Esme has really become a motherly figure to me as always. Edward is the same annoying pest that irritates me to no end. He is my brother after all and I love him only as that. My relationship with Carlisle has improved as well. He is usually at the hospital but whenever he has free time we usually plan some type of family event like a hunting trip. Time for us has felt unlimited probably because of the lack of sleep that vampires need. _I have to say… I have adapted quite a bit since the beginning._ I thought reflecting back since the beginning of my transformation.

Despite being a vampire, I mentally felt stiff and tired. I groaned coming back to reality. I was laying my back on a sliding board underneath Carlisle's car. I had tools next to me at my side. I had been working on Carlisle's car for the last day or so. Before the car broke down, all I had been my free time is read books on how to fix cars. Because of this, Carlisle was nice enough to let me experiment with his. I rolled from underneath the car, got up, and stretched. "Need some help Ms. Hale?" said a deep and teasing voice behind me.

"I'm fine. Just need a break." I answered taking in the man's sweet scent that just teased me several days ago with it.

"Alright, if you need something just let me know." He replied back.

I ignored his response and looked over to the left of me where a mirror was hung. I was not wearing my usual dressy outfit since I had been working on the car. I didn't want to ruin any of my dresses. I looked at myself examining my features. Through the mirror in the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett looking at me. He took steps closer to me until I felt his chest against my back and his hand on my cheek. I just stood there frozen, not moving. He rubbed my cheek softly making me feel impossibly warm for that brief second and then pulled away.

He smirked at me through the mirror. "Sorry Rose, you had some oil on your cheek."

I turned stepping away from Emmett trying to get some distance between us. I wasn't in the mod to think about our weird situation that we were in. Every time he would touch me, would just make me think back to that day that we both promised that we would forget about what happened. It wasn't fair that he had that effect on me. I had to get back to Carlisle's car and forget about this. I got back on the slider and was about to slide back under the car, but Emmett just stood above me waiting for something.

"What Emmett?" I groaned.

"Nothing, I just want to watch."

"Well you are distracting me." I growled sliding back under the car. "Go watch Edward do something." I snapped. I felt myself roll back to the open garage, away from the car. Emmett just stood above me grinning. He used his foot to drag me from underneath Carlisle's car.

"Emmett let go."

"So I distract you?" he asked again grinning. His dimples showed causing me to look away from his face, almost embarrassed.

"Yes you are. I'm trying to fix Carlisle's car and you keep bugging me." I muttered.

Emmett laughed. "Don't you get what you are saying, Rose?" He said winking at me.

"Don't over think it." I glared at him answering back. "Now for the final time let go of the roller so I can get back to work."

"Or what?" Emmett asked challenging me.

I growled standing up from the slider and onto my feet closer to his level. "Or this-" I said. In just milliseconds, I pulled my foot behind his and with one hand pushed his chest backward having him fall down on the garage ground making a small dent. I crouched next to him basically on top of him with my hand on his chest. I wanted to make sure he would stay down. "I warned you Emmett." I mumbled smirking, it almost sounded like I was teasing him.

Emmett looked up at me and smiled. "You got me that time, Ms. Hale." The next moment he pulled me down against him and flipped us, so that he was on the top and I was on the bottom pinned down.

My back slammed down, without creating a bigger dent in the garage. I gasped breathless. I slowly opened my eyes cussing at him.

"Damn it Emmett, let me go."

Emmett smiled teasingly. "Just admit that you actually have a lot of fun with me and I'll let you go freely."

My thoughts wonder back again to that day that we had our first intimacy. I started to get anxious. "Emmett, get off me... Now."

"Alright Rose, alright, you won." Emmett stood up and offered a hand to help me up. I did not accept it in any sort and got up myself. I walked back over to the car and started to get to work again. I felt similar tension that I felt just a few days before. I was still fighting a battle with myself whether or not if I wanted that type of intimacy again with him. I guess you can classify Emmett and I as close friends, but the thought of me and him getting more intimate kind of pushed me away despite the excitement.

Throughout the rest of the time Emmett just hung around the garage not saying too much.

I got up from underneath the car after adjusting a few things. I thought it was time to try to start the engine to see if it worked or not. Emmett walked over smiling. "Think you're ready to start it?"

"Yes." I replied back.

He volunteered himself to try it out. He grabbed the keys, sat down in the driver's seat, and started the engine. The engine at first sounded horsy then the next moment it worked fine. It sounded like a new brand new vehicle.

Emmett jumped up out of the car. "It works great Rose. Good job on it."

I washed the oil off my hands with a towel. "Yeah, yeah it works. I knew it would." I truthfully was very excited about my first car that I had fixed on my own. I was just too proud to admit it to Emmett.

Emmett winked over chuckling. "It's all thanks to me and my distracting skills that I have over you."

"Don't flatter yourself too much." I answered back rolling my eyes.

The next few days I decided that it was best if I just didn't go out of my way to talk to Emmett. He was getting on my nerves and it wasn't him who I was annoyed with completely. They were my confused thoughts that I couldn't handle. He was continuing to make me feel so uncomfortable. He is the only person that I have known that have ever broken my walls that I held up. To avoid any conflict between the two of us, I kept my distance just wanting some space. And that's exactly what I did.

After a day of hunting with Esme, we returned back to the house. Emmett, who was waiting in the kitchen helping Carlisle out organizing some papers, seemed to be happy to see us both. "Hey, you two." He said smiling over at our direction. I just said "hello" and went straight to my bedroom avoiding any conversation. Plus, I needed to shower, fix my hair, and change my clothes. Edward laughed as I passed by his room and walked into mine. _What is so funny? You smell terrible after hunting; do you think I want to end up smelling the same? _I asked growling annoyed in my head. Edward reading my mind never gets old.

After taking my shower I heard Esme call us. "Children, Carlisle and I are going to go to the hospital for the rest of the day. Please behave. We will be back soon." With that, she and Carlisle left the house leaving me, Edward, and Emmett alone for the next few hours.

After hearing Carlisle and Esme leave driving out of the garage, I finished getting ready. I dried my hair and brushed my blonde hair letting it flow down naturally. I changed my clothes into something more appealing and nice. I stood in front of a mirror looking at the young lady up in front of me. She grinned through the mirror looking ravishing and satisfying. I tried to not admit it but deep down I was thinking about how Emmett or any other man (other than Edward) would react seeing me looking this seductive. I stopped myself realizing my thoughts wonder deeper. I did not mean for that to happen.

I heard Edward slam the door open to his room and marched down the steps. "I'll see you later Emmett." he muttered. I walked over to my window seal and watched Edward run out of the house. He wondered far into the forest, too far out for me to hear or see him.

I walked down the stairs curious what had just happened. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs seeing Emmett on the couch watching television. "What was that about?" I asked. Emmett shrugged his shoulders not looking my direction. "I'm not sure." The only conclusion that I could bring was that my thoughts annoyed Edward so much to the point where I had made him leave. I have thought worse things before though, so it left me a little confused. _Maybe he was just sick of it._

I just stood in place watching Emmett having his full attention on the T.V. You know I didn't like to think that me avoiding Emmett a little bit gave him the right to do the same. I know, I know, it sounds terrible and very selfish. But I had dressed up more than usual and for him to not give me attention when I seeked it irritated me.

"Did Esme tell you that the Denali's are out of town again?" he commented.

He knew that subject irritated me, and the fact that he hadn't looked at me once throughout these last few minutes made it worse bringing up those girls. So why would he bring it up now. "Are you going to miss the girls?" I blurted out sarcastically and annoyed. I realized that I spoke before thinking and didn't mean to say that at all. It makes me sound jealous and that I actually care what he does.

He shrugged and got up turning off the T.V. "Err, I guess." He started to walk away heading towards the stairs walking passed me.

_That was it? That's all I got from him?_ I held back a growl. I was so frustrated that my hands created a fist. I couldn't explain this frustration he had me feel once again. I hadn't gone out of my way to talk to him recently and now that I want a little bit of attention, he avoids me. I know that it is selfish and hypocritical to think of all of this, but he always makes me do the unthinkable.

At vampire's speed I got around him standing in front of him just before he got to the stairs. I stood in his way, not letting him get pass through. I just stared at him. "Emmett." I whispered, he turned his head away from me taking an unnecessary breath. I examined his facial features looking admiring his attractiveness. My eyes traveled down to his lips, I bite my lips thinking back to our last intimidate moment. I ignored all my fears that I felt earlier. I felt so eager to get his attention. I wanted it and needed it. Frustrated, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and making him lean down a little bit so his attention would be on me and not the wall. Quickly, I brought his lips to mine. I kissed him rougher than I intended it to be, but my emotions took over. I broke our kiss taking a breath. "Emmett…" I moaned frustrated.

Emmett seemed surprised by my motive and he didn't react right away. His eyes darken slightly and were captured on mine. "Rose… I-"

"Emmett, just shut up and kiss me already." I said interrupting his attempts at being gentlemen.

He growled seductively. "I thought you would never ask." I opened my mouth to argue back with him, but he pulled me in kissing me, making me forget what I was about to say. It sent butterflies to my stomach. It intimidated me at first, but after a moment or so I let my lust take the best of me and take me elsewhere. I arched my back pulling our bodies closer together intensifying the kiss. Something this time was different compared to our last physical encounter between the two of us. Now, the last was very different than Royce but this time I felt a smaller gap fill up more. It was unlike anything that I had experience. I felt some type of reinsurance that I wasn't able to explain.

He continued on by wrapping his arm around my back and his other hand on the side of my face deepening the sensation. He bit my lip slightly making me growl. In response, I tugged on his hair, feeling his excitement rise more. He pulled me up to his head level by grabbing onto the side of my thighs. I wrapped my legs around his hips, and he walked us up the stairs while not breaking our kiss. We continued until I felt Emmett lay me down on my back on a soft cushion. I broke the kiss gasping for unnecessary air, panting. I looked up at Emmett barely noticing that we were now on his bed. We paused for a moment staring into each other's eyes. He grinned and showed off his dimples. I knew what was coming, and I was that I was going to be nervous for what was to come. For some odd reason, I wasn't nervous. I wasn't very experienced other than what Royce and his friends had done to me a year ago. Oddly, everything that had just been going on with me and Emmett felt right and natural.

Trying to break the awkward silence and stares, I leaned up on my elbows reaching for his neck with my lips slightly nibbled it taking in his sweet scent. I reached for the end of his shirt and pulled it over his head trying to heat things up. He chuckled at my urgency and flipped me over my back facing him. I panicked at first remember specific flash backs of Royce doing something similar just over a year ago. I slammed my eyes shut trying to think of anything but Royce. My hands grabbed a chunk of the sheets nervously. As Emmett began to kiss the back of my neck tenderly the image of Royce started to fade back to reality of Emmett on top of me. Emmett's kisses went lower and lower as he started to unzip my dress exposing more skin. His kisses sent chills down my spine. My memories of Royce started to fade out completely, and my anxiety faded to excitement. Emmett slowly removed the dress pulling it down and tossing it on the floor leaving me completely naked with only my intimates on.

He started his work again by kissing my shoulder and unhooking my bra. My emotions of lust changed when he turned me again facing him. Everything was a blur till I realized that the remaining of our clothing was already thrown on the floor, and Emmett was sending light kisses all the way down passing my stomach. His arms were wrapped around my legs forcing my legs to stay wide open. I felt his tongue enter in me. I grabbed onto a chunk of his hair with my hand and panted loudly unable to control myself. I moaned louder and louder feeling a huge wave of pleasure shoot through my entire body. He continued to lick and suck on me until I finished for the first time. I just laid on the bed panting, trying to catch my breath. Emmett came back up into view on top of me licking his lips. He grinned happily pleased with himself that he had this intoxicating effect on me. He then began to examine every inch of me looking at my naked body then to my face. "You're beautiful, like an angel." He mumbled coming closer to my lips planting a soft and lovely kiss against mine. His attempt to slow things down was not on my list, and I wanted none of that. I wasn't finished with him. I wanted more from him. I flipped him under me so I was on top of him taking charge and kissed him firm sticking my tongue into his mouth. His eyes were shot open surprised. I had a feeling that he wasn't as rough as he could be, probably because of my past if I had to guess. I needed a way to get over that and my outlet happened to be right in front of me.

I grinded my body against his, setting him off and arousing him more. "Rosalie." He moaned my name trying to hold back. I then grabbed onto his member and started to stroke it. He growled in pleasure. After I noticed it getting harder, I stuck it in between my legs and I sat down feeling him inside me. I heard him groan and his head flew back making an "O" with his mouth. It was such a turn on that Emmett was enjoying himself.

I started to move my hips up and down slowly, enjoying this satisfaction. Emmett growled frustrated as I slowed down even more now teasing him. Emmett, incapable of holding back any longer to my teasing, grabbed onto my legs and flipped us over again. He was on top of me once again, he paused staring me down and smiled seductively, in control now. He starred down as if he was admiring the person in front of him. The wheels turned, and it was now this vampire in front of me who was slowing things down and teasing me greatly. My motives didn't change, I just wanted to continue."Please Emmett." I moaned into his lips. I closed the distance between us and forced our lips together again, pushing my tongue passed his lips and into his mouth. He responded back to my kiss and intensely thrusted in me unable to hold back any longer. I trembled as his thrust deepened and increased in speed. I broke our kiss moaning his name, getting louder and louder throughout every thrust.

Emmett growled in my ear. "Rose…"

I wasn't thinking of anything else, other than me and Emmett there in his room just pleasuring and enjoying each other.

We both growled as we finished together. Emmett collapsed on top of me, panting as loud as I was. He flipped over on his back laying down beside me. Catching my breath, I couldn't believe what I had just done with Emmett, of all people. Especially, since it was this man who damned me into this life. It hit me, never once, when Emmett was inside of me, did I think of Royce and what he and his friends had done to me. I wasn't scared at all when he was inside of me. It wasn't what I had expected either, it was actually an amazing and exciting experience. I felt so light headed and all I was thinking was Emmett and the two of us just pleasuring each other. We were going at it what felt like hours.

I sneaked a peek toward Emmett. He had his eyes closed seemingly like he was trying to relax. I smiled slightly letting my guard down a little bit, hoping that he wouldn't catch it. Unfortunately, he opened his eyes and grinned over at me just as I smiled over at him. He was so attractive with his curly black hair and his dimples showing whenever he smiled. I tangled my arms around his neck forcing him to kiss me again. After a while of ravishing our lips together, he moved to my ear lobe then to my neck. I moaned every new placed he touched me. _I want Emmett. I need him. _We started what we had just finished just moments before…

After hours of just pure lust and pleasure from Emmett, I finally got up from his bed. I looked around his room and noticed the disaster that we had made in his room. Pieces of confronter were everywhere, feathers from the pillows were on the bed and on the floor, there were dents on the bed and on the furniture, and there were dents against his wall that his bed leaned against. Emmett sat up from his bed, also looking around at the mess. "Wow, guess we did a number." I shook my head agreeing while searching for my dress, bra, and panties that were thrown all over the floor. It was already almost midnight, and I didn't realize how much time went by. I surely did not want my family to come home seeing what Emmett and I had done in our free time today. I sat on the edge of the bed after slipping on my dress. I felt two big arms wrap around my torso from behind me, bringing our bodies' together impossibility warming me up again. Emmett's mouth was on my ear lobe nibbling it. The sensation sent shivers down my spine. He was getting me wet and excited again.

As much as I loved what Emmett and I did, thinking back in a way it frightened me. It wasn't the intimacy part that frightened me, but it was that I did not know where the two of us were going with this. All I know is that every time I saw or thought of Emmett, a wave of emotion would flood through my body.

"Emmett." I moaned shivering at his touch. He moved down to my neck then used his hand to turn my face slightly towards his so I was face to face with him.

"What?" he asked seductively. He smirked confidently.

"Stop." I mumbled getting closer to his lips.

"You sure weren't saying that earlier, Rose."

"Emmett…" I moaned again.

"No." he growled deeply. "I like it. You are so beautiful, like an angel."

I was his captive. I knew I was no angel, but he had me tangled up around his finger. I had a trouble time arguing back with him on this matter. As our lips got closer to one another, I heard a door slam from outside the patio door. _Edward._ Knowing him, he probably read our thoughts already and knew exactly what Emmett and I had been up to all day. I couldn't be upset with him; he was probably doing us a favor and saving us an explanation for Esme and Carlisle if they were to catch us. _How awkward._ I thought. He probably just read my thoughts about Emmett getting me excited again. Edward was perhaps being very generous and giving us a heads up that Esme and Carlisle were on their way back from the hospital. I instantly untangled myself from Emmett and stood up from the bed grabbing my heels beside Emmett's bed. I left leaving Emmett's room without turning to say a single word to him.

Edward was up stairs already. He was leaning against the door outside of his room, and his arms crossed looking very disgusted at the two of us.

_Way to go Rosalie. _I growled to myself embarrassed at this situation. Emmett didn't chase me and left me alone that night. I wasn't complaining.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And yes, first sexual encounter between the two and for sure not the last. I would say that Rosalie still isn't "in love" with Emmett (or at least she hasn't figured it out herself that what she is feeling is love). I want to say its more lust at the moment and her feelings for Emmett are still being developed. Please Review and let me know your thoughts! Thank you all for the support and the reviews! It's been a crazy month so thanks for being patient! I'll update much sooner since I made you all wait this long for this chapter. Thanks again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** I do not own Twilight or the characters. I have had this story in my head for some time and I thought I would share it and see what others thought of it. This story has a ton of "what ifs". The story is based in Rochester 1930's right before Rosalie becomes a vampire. Emmett is already part of the Cullen Clan along with Esme, Edward and Carlisle.

Chapter 9 is up. Not much to say other then thank you again for the reviews. Sorry it's been taking me so long to get this chapter out to you all. As promised, I will be writing longer chapters for you all. So enjoy this chapter. There is a _**sexual content warning**_ for this chapter. Enjoy and please review!

~PJLee

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

Edward was perhaps being very generous and giving us (me and Emmett) a heads up that Esme and Carlisle were on their way back from the hospital. I instantly untangled myself from Emmett and stood up from the bed grabbing my heels beside Emmett's bed. I left leaving Emmett's room without turning to say a single word to him.

Edward was up stairs already. He was leaning against the door outside of his room, and his arms crossed looking very disgusted at the two of us.

_Way to go Rosalie. _I growled to myself embarrassed at this situation. Emmett didn't chase me and left me alone that night. I wasn't complaining.

* * *

><p><strong>Dispersed: The Story of Rosalie Hale- Story Nine: <strong>

It's been over a week since Emmett and I had our sexual interaction. Since then, we haven't been able to have a one on one time encounter. I felt as if Edward was trying to put me and Emmett in a situation that wasn't just the two of us alone. Probably for my sake, Edward has been doing this for me. I am still trying to figure out how to handle my confusion with this situation. I wasn't sure if Emmett had expectations in continuing any of this, or whether I felt like I was able to continue this. It was not as if I didn't like or want another sexual interaction to occur again between me and Emmett, because surely that was not the case. The experience was more than unforgettable. I am scared that I would let my guard down again. Whether Emmett knew it or not, he had an effect on me that would naturally make me put my guard down constantly. I feel all weird and different whenever it does happen. So to avoid it, I just avoid whole confrontation with him or at least until I figure out these emotions…

It seemed like Esme and Carlisle were not aware of what happened between me and Emmett. I had no intentions of wanting to tell them what happened that week before. Nobody, other than Edward, knew about what happened between me and Emmett, and I want it to stay like that. I don't want to imagine what Carlisle and Esme would think or say if they did know about it. That day between Emmett and I replayed in my head constantly. I noticed that I wasn't the hard, tough, pessimistic Rosalie Hale that I came to be known for whenever I was with Emmett. I am sure that was one of the things that Carlisle and Esme were aware of between me and Emmett. Regarding Edward knowing about that day, luckily he never bothered to ask or mention about that day to them. I don't think he really had to ask what all happened that day. I did not do a good job keeping my thoughts to myself whenever I saw or thought about Emmett. I thought about the way Emmett kissed me that day and the days before that. I wasn't even able to compare my experience between Emmett and Royce anymore. My thoughts about Royce eventually fled to the last thing on my mind. Despite my confusion on the sexual interaction, the pleasure, intensity, and excitement were always in my thoughts whenever I thought about sex. Thinking back, I believe that there was more to me and Emmett that happened and that was-

Edward cleared his throat loudly interrupting my thoughts. I realized then that I was back in reality. I was sitting on the love seat in the living room. My legs were up on the seat, taking up the whole cushion. I turned back to my book that I had been reading. I was half way through the book already and don't even remember reading any of it. _Oops._ I thought. _I guess I got a little carried away._ I looked up seeing Edward across the room, sitting on a chair reading his book. Edward shook his head smirking. I signed looking down at my book again, sneaking back to my thoughts. I was in a small dilemma. There really was no way to enjoy this life. I missed what Emmett and I did that day, but on a serious note, what really bug me about the two of us is that I did not want to have a negative impact on Emmett. Everyone knew that I had a pessimistic attitude about this life. On the other hand, Emmett was always happy and so cheerful. I thought he deserved better than me. I guess that's why I have been a little more-

"Do you mind?" Edward snapped interrupting my thoughts again. He looked up at me this time.

I growled standing up from the couch dropping my book on the seat. "If you weren't able to read minds we wouldn't have this problem, would we?" I snapped irritated.

Esme was seated at the kitchen counter looking at several house designs. "Is everything okay you two?" She asked firmly making sure the two of us wouldn't continue our argument.

"Yes. It's fine." I stated coldly. I sure did know that Esme did not deserve my attitude. "Esme I think I am going to town. I was hoping to buy some parts to boost Carlisle's car." I said changing the subject and trying to change the tone of my voice to something a little more pleasant.

Esme nodded looking up at me for a moment before turning back to the house designs that she always loves doing. "Go ahead sweetheart. We will see you soon."

With that said, I was out of the house in seconds.

I got back a few hours later dragging the parts that I just bought into the garage. I ran to town and ran back with the parts. I realized then that I will need to eventually learn how to drive, especially now since I am fixing cars. I walked into the house from the garage seeing Emmett leaning on the kitchen counter looking over the newspaper. "Hi Rosalie." He said not directing his full attention to me. I walked into the house a little bit more and stopped. A little bit nervous, I stood across from Emmett leaving the counter between the two of us.

"Hello Emmett." I answered back trying to hear where everyone was at in the house.

"Carlisle went to the hospital. He's covering for someone."

I guess I was pretty obvious with what I was trying to figure out. "And Edward and Esme?" I asked quietly.

"They said they had to go for a while. Running some errands, I guess." He said shrugging his shoulders.

I nodded nervously. I knew that this one on one interaction between the two of us was going to happen soon, but not this soon. I still haven't figured anything out, and I wanted more time. I started to walk back out towards the garage without saying another word to Emmett. I was stopped by an arm that crossed in front of me. I gulped quietly turning towards Emmett, who was leaning against the wall in front of me. He had zoomed around too unexpectedly for me to even notice him make his move. "What do you want?" I asked coldly trying to hide my anxiousness.

"Rose, what is wrong?" he asked sincerely trying to catch my eyes with his.

I looked away from him. "What do you mean, nothing is wrong Emmett."

"Why have you been avoiding me then?" He demanded attempting to catch me with his gaze again.

"I'm busy and if you excuse me I have things to do." He didn't move and unfortunately, I gave in and he caught my eyes with his. He looked a little frustrated, it was unlike Emmett expression. He just stood there in front of me waiting for me to say something. He didn't budge at all. He just remained there. He didn't remove his hand that crossed paths between me and the garage. His facial expression changed again. He softened up looking very calm and confident. I continued to look straight into his eyes. He again captured me, and I wasn't able to look away. There was something there that I couldn't make from it. He stood straight up removing his hand that was now stroking my arm softly. With his other free hand, he touched strands in my hair lightly moving down to the tips. His fingers traveled to my cheek caressing it slowly moving towards my lips. I closed my eyes feeling his fingers touch the edge of my lips. The sensation and anticipation grew, and suddenly I felt the urge to want more than just that. I opened my eyes looking up at his eyes then to his lips. I slightly began closing my eyes once more feeling his breath draw closer to mine. _I hate this man._ He captivated me to the point that I didn't know what to do. He was the only person who has ever made me ever feel like this.

After a few seconds, I felt his breath distance away from my lips. I was left just opening my eyes confused, seeing that he was now a few feet away from me. "Let me know if you need me Rose." He said.

That was it? I felt so embarrassed. I realized that I actually wanted him to kiss me, and possibly want more than that. I was so frustrated and aggravated now.

Emmett turned away from me and started walking away. I realized then that I wanted him around. I didn't want him to be away. I selfishly want him for purposes that I wasn't sure he wanted me for. Before he walked further away, I reached out grabbing his hand stopping him. He turned looking down at me surprised. I looked directly into his eyes winning him this time. "I need you, Em." I whispered without hesitation.

Still holding his hand, I turned walking through the door of the garage. Once I had led him into the garage, I turned around facing him. My arms stretched around his neck pulling him down closer to me. I smiled up at him and leaned into his lips, letting the kitchen door shut on its own.

"Emmett…" I moaned feeling my body being pushed against the garage wall. I was sure I felt the wall crack slightly behind my back.

I opened my eyes slightly feeling Emmett's lips all over my body. I was trying to figure out exactly what had happened. After I told Emmett earlier that I needed him and had taken him into the garage, I pulled him into a vicious kiss. Our clothes were on the floor rather quickly. Then the next moments from there on were a blur. I know we had continued on teasing each other for at least an hour. Emmett pleasing me, touching me before getting in me and-

I again moaned louder while Emmett thrusted harder into me distracting me from my previous thoughts. My attention was completely brought back to him. He laid me down on the working desk, lifting up my legs with his hands and pushing into me even harder. I arched my back feeling even more aroused. I wasn't sure how much longer the desk would last, or me at that...

The smell of his scent clouded me. He leaned into me whispering the naughty, letting my feet curl around his torso. His thrust continued to quicken and deepen. I arched again feeling him get deeper in me. My mouth hung open letting moans escape my lips as I was getting closer to finishing. I heard the desk crack underneath me and whatever in the right mind I was thinking, I let it out. "Emmett, stop. The desk. We can't-" I growled as Emmett interrupted me, I was pleased with whatever move he just pulled on me in attempt to keep me going. I quickly snapped before he would send me back distracted from reality. "Emmett the desk it will break!"

Emmett growled stopping. "Let it break. I want you."

I panted sitting up pulling him out of me. "Emmett, please."

He let another growl of frustration out. "Fine." He pulled me over towards the garage wall again, and pushed me against it. My breast pushed against the wall and his chest against my back. His breath beside my ear whispering. "You asked for it Rose. No turning back."

I panted thrilled for more. "I wasn't planning on it."

Another loud moan escaped my lips as Emmett went into me again. He growled whispering again in my ear. "You're so sexy, Rose." I was excited for what was to come.

Emmett and I continued on in that position. He turned me back over facing him just before moments of our climaxing. When we did, we both collapsed exhausted. I leaned my back against the wall, while Emmett leaned his forehead on my shoulder. Both of us continued to pant trying to slow down our stimulation. Once Emmett panting slowed down he lifted his head up and kissed me slightly, and so innocently. "Rosalie, I-"

Before he could continue, I placed my pointer finger over his mouth interrupting him. "Emmett, we got to clean this place up." The two of us looked away from one another and looked around noticing dents on the walls, the desk was flipped over somehow, papers scattered everywhere, and parts that I had just bought earlier that day had dents on them. The two of us looked back at one another and started chuckling in agreement. I pushed myself softly passed Emmett grabbing my clothes and putting them back on one by one. I felt Emmett's eyes on me as I did so. I could tell he was admiring my body from head to toe. I love this type of attention, it gave me the type of confidence that I hadn't felt since I was a human. By the time I had turned back around, Emmett had already had the desk back up and the papers organized on top of it. I walked over to the parts I had bought and fixed the dents effortlessly. I looked up and in front of me was a mirror. Of course, I couldn't help but to look at myself. My hair, make-up, and everything else that I spotted was placed perfectly. My attention was brought elsewhere. The vampire behind who was me, zipping up his pants, and throwing his t-shirt over his head. I examined him till he turned towards my direction and smiled through the mirror. He walked over closer to me. I turned my head away embarrassed that he caught me looking at him for that split second. "Hey Rose, I'm going inside. I was trying to think of some excuse to say to Esme about that wall. I figured it out… Umm, are you coming in?" He asked smiling at me.

"Okay Em, I'll follow behind you in a moment." I stated quietly looking at him through the mirror.

Emmett turned back around and walked towards the door entering the house. I sighed turning towards the mirror realizing that I was holding unnecessary breath. I looked at the person in front of me barely recognizing her. She was not able to believe that a person, like Emmett, was able to have this much of an impact on her. She touched her lips where his lips touched hers just moments before. She examined the mirror closely really realizing that it was me there. When he's around I feel like a whole different person, he makes me feel alive, and that thought scares me. As confused as I was earlier, I really cannot stand to be away from Emmett. I still am not sure about many things where this was all going… But I was certain about one thing... That nobody would know that Rosalie Hale actually fell in love in Emmett McCarthy.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Rosalie finally admits that she loves Emmett. I hope it doesn't feel too rushed. Remember Rosalie is a very stubborn character, so there is way more to write with this story. This is setting up on how she will react to her feelings and if she actually wants anything to do with Emmett. Emmett himself may lose a little patience with Rosalie if she doesn't make a move either. Please Review and thank you to everyone who has been supporting me! I'll try to update the next chapter much sooner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** I do not own Twilight or the characters. I have had this story in my head for some time and I thought I would share it and see what others thought of it. This story has a ton of "what ifs". The story is based in Rochester 1930's right before Rosalie becomes a vampire. Emmett is already part of the Cullen Clan along with Esme, Edward and Carlisle.

Chapter 10 is finally up. I'm so sorry about how late I put this chapter up. All I can say that it's been chaotic and that I'm glad that I can finally post this next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy it and please review! I appreciate everyone reading and being patient with me. Finally… Chapter 10.

~PJLee

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

Emmett turned back around and walked towards the door entering the house. I sighed turning towards the mirror realizing that I was holding unnecessary breath. I looked at the person in front of me barely recognizing her. She was not able to believe that a person, like Emmett, was able to have this much of an impact on her. She touched her lips where his lips touched hers just moments before. She examined the mirror closely really realizing that it was me there. When he's around I feel like a whole different person, he makes me feel alive, and that thought scares me. As confused as I was earlier, I really cannot stand to be away from Emmett. I still am not sure about many things where this was all going… But I was certain about one thing... That nobody would know that Rosalie Hale actually fell in love in Emmett McCarthy.

* * *

><p><strong>Dispersed: The Story of Rosalie Hale- Story Ten: <strong>

I stood frozen at the garage door. I was actually nervous to go back inside and face Emmett. I took a deep breath shaking off my emotions and putting on my Rosalie stance back on. I opened the door walking inside. The first thing I see is Emmett. He was there in the dining room, sitting on the love seat slightly slouched, his elbows were leaned on his knees resting. His face was turned faintly, looking through the window staring calmly, but blankly, as if he had something on his mind.

As soon as I saw him my heart sank remembering that I wanted to give him more than I had to offer. I signed overlooking my nervousness for that moment. I lifted my chin up high and walked over slowly, until I stood in front of him. I waited patiently for him to look up at me. When he did, he smiled flashing his dimples at me. I kept my facial expression as expressionless as possible, trying to hide my emotions of the thrill and desire I felt for him. I bent down slightly reaching for his hands; I could have sworn I heard him gulp. Ignoring it, I grabbed onto both of his hands that rested freely in front of his knees. I pulled him onto his feet so he stood towering in front of me. I let go of his hands letting them hang to his side. I brought one of my hands on his chest and the other curled around the back of his neck. He starred at me giving me a blazing look while I tangled my fingers through his soft short curly black hair, hoping that it would make him forget whatever he was thinking about that instant. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath taking in his sweet cinnamon scent. Thoughts about what happened in the garage just minutes before started to cloud my mind. I opened my eyes staring into his eyes. I had complete control since my hand was still wrapped around his neck. I pushed his head down, tilting it down towards me. I took another step closer to him, pulling our bodies together. My lips reached up for his bringing them together into a soft kiss. After moments of that, it was like lightening hit me and something grew inside of me. I pushed the back of his head even more impossibly closer to mine and deepened the kiss further. I started to grow impatient feeling my tongue push passed his mouth. I felt him get excited against my thigh. The thought of that being pushed inside elsewhere excited me. For some odd reason my lust for Emmett went away when he slowed down the kiss. My mind started to wonder off thinking what it was like to do with Emmett for eternity, go out with him, laugh, have a good time, and even possibly enjoy this life…

I heard the garage door being opened, everything started to spin and then it hit me. Something wasn't right. It wasn't just that Esme and Edward were out in the garage and are just about to enter the house and see the two of us in this type of embrace, no, there was more. All what I wanted wasn't possible for me. I couldn't be happy just staying the same age, not having children, not growing old with Emmett, and staying the monster I had become because of my ex fiancé. I desperately pushed Emmett away from me making him fall back down onto the love seat. I turned towards the opposite direction starring down towards the carpet floor hearing Esme and Edward enter the house.

Luckily, when Esme and Edward got back, Esme didn't seem to suspect intimacy that occurred between me and Emmett. Of course, with my thoughts wondering back and forth between me admitting to myself about my affection and my physical attachment towards Emmett, Edward would more than luckily know what was going on. It was impossible to have any type of privacy with him around.

I excused myself from the situation and walked up the stairs promising that I would avoid any type of situation like this again.

It has been a month since the whole garage ordeal. Now, I was lying in my bed naked in Emmett's arms. I broke my own promise and decided to keep meeting with Emmett secretly. I haven't told Emmett how I felt about him and neither was I planning on it. I was scared of the thought of Emmett being with someone like me, so pessimistic and broken. However, it wasn't getting in the way of our physical relationship. Since we discovered this new way to stay intimate, we haven't been able to keep away from each other, unless if our family was around. When our family was around, we would stay secretive with our physical relationship; but when the family was gone, our beast sides were unleashed and we would always end up having sex.

We did have sex, we tended to avoid doing it inside the house. We didn't like rushing around making repairs right afterward. I figured that if we did eventually, we would destroy the house one of these times. I didn't want to explain to Carlisle and Esme what we have been doing. If we were to have sex inside the house normally we would do it in one of our rooms. Carlisle and Esme have never bothered entering one of our rooms, so it was easier to hide our destruction. Typically, we would go hunting together, and then soon afterwards, we would end up ravishing each other knocking down half the trees in the forest.

Taking a break from my thoughts, I closed my eyes breathing in and out taking in Emmett's sweet scent relaxing my mind.

"What's on your mind, babe?" he asked in his deep low sexy voice.

I looked up at his lips slightly smiling. "Nothing."

He smiled back leaning down to kiss me. I returned the kiss, while not missing the chance to deepen it more.

"Emmett" I moaned as his lips left mine and suddenly getting lower to my stomach. This reminded me of the week before in the woods.

"What Babe?" He smiled looking up. He such a tease.

I hated when he did that, smiling at me so innocently. I could not imagine what Carlisle or Esme would think if they ever caught us in this position.

"I can." said a voice outside my bedroom door.

My eyes shot wide open along with Emmett's. I didn't even hear Edward come into the house. "That's because two are too busy in your own little worlds. Now if you please, can you guys get out and put some clothes on? Esme and Carlisle are nearly home."

At vampire speed, we put our clothing on. After changing, I took a second looking at myself in the mirror making sure I looked flawless. Through the mirror, I saw Emmett come and hug me from behind. He smirked kissing my cheek. "You look like a beautiful angel." He said flashing a big smile while walking over towards the door. As soon as Emmett opened the door, we saw Edward standing there watching the two of us emerge out of my room.

Edward just stood there staring at me crossing his arms. "What?" I snapped.

He shook his head and walked away towards his room.

_Well that could have ended better_. I thought disappointingly.

"It sure could have." Edward muttered out sarcastically across the hall.

I growled. _Annoying little mind reader._

Esme and Carlisle came into the house moments later, laughing and giggling about their day. "Children!" Esme called out overly excited.

I walked across the hall passing Emmett's room. He stood at the doorway admiring his view that, of course, happened to be me. I took a glimpsed at him from the corner of my eye and grinned at me. I couldn't help but to smile slightly enjoying the attention. Edward only rolled his eyes muttering quiet enough that only Emmett and I could hear. "Really now? After what we just got done talking about."

I rolled my eyes ignoring Edward, and kept walking down the stairs meeting Esme and Carlisle in the living room. Edward and Emmett came just seconds afterwards. Esme smiled at us warmly when we entered the living room area. "How was your day you two?"

She would be asking us this question when I hadn't thought of a story that I had done other than have crazy and wild sex in my bedroom with a specific vampire who is standing behind me. Being Rosalie Hale, I quickly blurted out something that was realistic and that was semi-true. "It was good. Thank you Esme. We worked on some stuff on the car."

Carlisle looked satisfied. "How is that coming along?"

Emmett was quick to answer back sarcastically. "Much better than you can imagine. We actually got pretty far this time." I pinched his leg hard, making sure that Esme and Carlisle wouldn't notice, first for interrupting me, and second for being sarcastic. _Emmett... You would be sarcastic at this time. _Edward stepped to the side of us, chuckling very quietly knowing what Emmett was referring to something that we had tried earlier today in bed.

Luckily, neither Carlisle nor Esme caught on to what Emmett was really referring to. "That's great. I'm glad it's going well." Carlisle said.

Esme jumped in finally telling us what she called us down for. "The Denali's are coming by later sometime, so please keep this place organize." She looked directly at Emmett when she said it.

Emmett didn't get the cue that it was directed at him specifically. "What?" he said sheepishly.

Esme pointed her finger at him. "Don't what me mister. You're the worst out of the three."

Emmett laughed. "Whatever you say." He turned his attention back to me. He took a quick glance at me. I turned my attention away from him embarrassed from earlier. Emmett then continued to speak. "Mom, I was going to go hunting and was wondering, since me and Rose haven't had a chance to go yet, if it will be okay for the two of us go and do that before the Denali's come by?"

Esme shook her head for approval "That's not a bad idea actually." She looked at Carlisle for input. He nodded his head in approval. Esme turned back towards us. "I think it's a good idea. Just be back soon. Be here before the Denali's arrive."

"Yes ma'am." Emmett answered back grinning.

With that said everyone in the family parted ways, with Esme and Carlisle to their room and Edward towards his.

Emmett and I were out of the house walking human speed down the forest. I just then started thinking about Kate and Irina. It had been a while since we had last seen them. I was curious if the two of them still had special interest in Emmett. I wasn't sure if Emmett was aware of their affection they have towards him, and if he was aware of it, if he wanted anything to do with them. I realized then that I wasn't aware of any of his past relationships or flings. Regardless, I shouldn't care if he had been with other women like Irina and Kate. I wasn't looking at being with Emmett, but I still love him, and obviously if he had a fling with one of these girls, I would naturally be a little bothered by the whole idea. With that said, I was also curious what Emmett had thought of our sexual relations. It was something that I wasn't going to ask because I wasn't ready for the answer.

I felt a hand slide perfectly in within mine. "Are you okay babe?" Emmett said smiling down at me still holding my hand.

"Yes Em. I'm fine."

The next second I was pushed against a tree. Emmett had pushed me hard enough against it to make me growl. Using his arms and hands, he blocked me from escaping. He smirked looking down at my lips inching closer to them. "I can tell when you are lying Rosalie." he whispered deeply. He was getting closer to my lips, and I was falling under his spell once again. "And you were lying to me. I can read you as easy as a book."

I glared at him pushing his chest back a little bit. He barely budged back. "Don't." I firmly said.

"Don't what." He growled.

"Don't test me. I don't like it." I snapped.

He smirked. "Well Ms. Hale, if you were just honest you wouldn't be in this situation, now would you?"

_Smart ass. _I thought.

"So what is it?" he lifted up his eyebrows asking.

"What is what?" I snapped impatiently.

"What were you thinking about?"

"I don't have to tell you anything that is on my mind" I said harshly. I may have said it probably a little too harsh; luckily he didn't seem to care.

"Suit yourself then." He said back. "Come on." He grabbed my hand dragging me back next to him on the forest trail, hand in hand. He knew exactly how far to push me, and he knew when it was a good time to stop. He really deserves better than me. He smirked looking at me. "I won't ask what's on your mind again, so don't worry." He said winking at me.

"No, you can. I was just thinking how good you are to me." I said accidently slipping what was on my mind. I signed frustrated with myself for not thinking before talking. I figured to tease him back. I smirked, turning him towards me. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer so that our foreheads were touching. "And how good looking you are too."

He smiled showing off his dimples, "Really?"

"Really."

We got home several hours later after hunting. To Edwards's dismay, he found out that we did end up doing a little more than just hunting.

I showered and got ready taking my time. Esme came into my room helping me out with my hair today. I wanted to try a different hair style than usual since we were all going to play baseball. I wanted it up in a comfortable bun that way I could be able to run in and have my hair get in the way of our game today. After approving myself in the mirror making sure that every streak of my hair was just right, I thought about what Emmett said earlier in the forest, that he wanted me to be honest with him and not to lie to him. I was too stubborn to admit that I may be jealous of something that may have happened between Emmett's past physical relations. What bothered me was not knowing, and I wasn't planning on asking Emmett or Edward anytime soon.

"It looks gorgeous Rose." Esme said approving my hair. She smiled at me. "It will be perfect for today's game." I smiled and thanked her. After some small talk, she then excused herself and walked out down stairs getting ready. I decided that if I did ask Emmett about his past that I would be showing him too many emotions for my taste. It just wasn't the right time and I wasn't sure when the right time would actually be, or if it even would happen.

After a final look at my reflection, I walked out of my room and down the hall to see what Emmett was up to. I knocked on the door to his room. I heard a "Come in" before opening the door.

I halted right when I saw Emmett shirtless, and his pants unbuttoned showing off even more skin. "Hey Rose, what's up?" This was all dajvu.

I was speechless. This guy did not know the affect he has on me. He is so attractive. He smirked evilly looking down at himself and back up at me. "Enjoy what you see?" He said walking closer to me, giving me a peck on the lips. It was such an innocent yet dangerous move. I was getting excited, and was ready to pounce on him that moment. If Esme and Carlisle had walked by, I wouldn't have cared... or at least at that moment.

"Yes you would." Edward said walking down fixing his shirt, stopping at Emmett's door way.

_Stop making it a habit to interrupt my thoughts._ I thought. _It is annoying._

"Do you mind?" He muttered annoyed.

I rolled my eyes at the two aggravated. I walked off as Emmett was buttoning up his pants and his shirt.

While walking down the stairs I smelled five different scents starting to approach the house. _Great they are here._

* * *

><p>Authors Note: End of Story 10. I hope you enjoyed it! If something's not clarified please let me know and I can do so for you. I'm again sorry for such the late update. Please forgive me and I promise to update this next chapter much sooner. Please let me know your thoughts and please review! I am open to anything.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** I do not own Twilight or the characters. I have had this story in my head for some time , and I thought I would share it and see what others thought of it. This story has a ton of "what ifs". The story is based in Rochester 1930's right before Rosalie becomes a vampire. Emmett is already part of the Cullen Clan along with Esme, Edward and Carlisle.

Chapter 11 is up. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I took a little longer to update due to the fact that I made this chapter longer than the others. It was a tough chapter to write. I tried to include all that I could. Thank you for the reviews! Please Enjoy!

~PJLee

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

I rolled my eyes at the two aggravated. I walked off as Emmett was buttoning up his pants and his shirt.

While walking down the stairs, I smelled five different scents starting to approach the house. _Great they are here._

* * *

><p><strong>The Story of Rosalie Hale- Story Eleven: <strong>

I stood at the foot of the stairs as Carlisle and Esme opened up the door for our guest. Eleazar and Carmen first came through saying there hellos to Esme and Carlisle, who they saw first, then to me. Kate, Tanya, and Irina came through next, behind Eleazar and Carmen, saying there hellos right afterwards. I let my stubbornness slightly slide down to at least politely say "hello" back. The main thing that caught my attention about these five were how dressed up they were all, specifically Irina and Kate. They both looked nicely dressed, comfortable, yet elegant at the same time. Irina had her hair down with a baseball cap in her hands, while Kate had her hair in a pony tail. That thought drifted fast when I immediately noticed how Kate and Irina were glancing over at me enviously. That was something I have always enjoyed. Enjoying the attention due to my beauty was something that I missed most about being human, despite being damned because of it. I was quickly getting used to again. I was overly joy to notice that even vampires looked at me that same envious way.

Knowing what was coming next, I crossed my arms patiently waiting. Edward was first down the stairs passing me. He stopped right next to Esme and greeted everyone. I then smelled that sweet cinnamon scent that I grew fond of, standing right beside me. "Ladies, Eleazar." Emmett said grinning, while nodding his head slightly towards the direction of our guest. I couldn't help but to look a little longer than a glance towards him. Emmett's features struck out to me more than usual, his short dark curly hair, his broad shoulders, his jaw line, and his lips… Distracting my thoughts, Emmett winked at me. I realized then what I had been doing and turned away quickly, acting as if I hadn't even looked over at him. Emmett seemed to ignore my reaction and turned back towards the group. "Are you all ready?"

Kate raised one of her eyebrow observing me and Emmett. "Of course." She said intriguingly.

Avoiding anymore situations, I stepped down the stairs away from Emmett. At this point, Carlisle and Eleazar gathered the bat and the ball, while everyone else was getting situated for the game. I looked over at Edward who looked embarrassed for some odd reason. I groaned quietly to myself irritated. _I didn't think I was that obvious with my thoughts._ _I hate this._ Edward walked by patting my shoulder following Emmett, Eleazar, and Carlisle out through the back door. It seemed like his gesture was for reinsurance, or at least I would like to believe that.

After the men left the house, I looked over towards Esme giving her a questioning look. "We normally let the men go ahead. Let them have 'guys' time and let them get the game ready while we walk there. Just a little tradition we have always had." I shook my head understanding.

The rest of us women walked out the door walking at human pace towards the field. Esme and Carmen were ahead leading the way while I was in the back with Kate and Irina to my left and Tanya to my right. The two on my left paused their conversation and examined me closely.

"Can I help you with something?" I sneered.

Kate smiled in a friendly manner ignoring my remark. "What do you think of this life Rosalie? You have been a vampire for what, a year now?"

I ignored her first question and only answered the second. I did not want to go in details about my thoughts about being a vampire. "Yes I have been."

"Aren't the Cullen's sweet to live with?" Irina commented butting in the conversation.

"They sure are." I muttered looking down at my feet. I thought back to the first day I saw the Cullen's as a human till than now as a vampire. They were very different from what my first impression was of them, every single one of them. I was curious whether or not my impression of the Denali's would ever change. I looked to the left of me up at Kate and Irina, and it instantly reminded me of my situation with Emmett_. No, I don't foresee change any time soon_.

"Yes, they all seem to take you in as part of their family." Tanya said changing the subject. "We actually heard of you before you were even a vampire."

For the first time that all three of the girls had spoken to me today, I was actually interested. "Have you now?"

Irina giggled. "Oh yes. It was a mistake really. We didn't quite understand what Emmett or Edward were talking about, but we knew it was about a human from Rochester, New York. She was described by Emmett. We put two and two together and knew it was you instantly and also from what Esme told us."

"It was a few years ago, and it only last a few days then Emmett and Edward went back to New York." Tanya said.

"True, it was a sweet reunion." Kate continued on. I could not help but to notice her looking at me from the corner of her eye, watching my reaction to the news.

I remained emotionless due to the fact that I knew it would just irritate Kate the most. I had a lot to say to her, but she would only enjoy that. "I'm sure it was." I countered back sarcastically keeping my head high. I would be lying if I said the whole news did not bug me one bit. Luckily after that short conversation with Irina, Tanya, and Kate, I remained quiet the rest of the way towards the field. They have not spoken or asked me questions about me or the family.

When we all arrived on the open field, the field was all set up ready for all of us to play. Eleazar and Carlisle had set up the field about 20 miles away from the house. Carlisle and Eleazar were at the other end of the field waiting for us; while, Emmett and Edward were nearby throwing the baseball as hard as they could back and forth. So_ childish. _I thought.

"Hey Rosalie!" Edward called out. All of a sudden, I heard a blast of air, zoom towards my direction. I reacted by moving rapidly to the side, and catching the object with my bare hand. I held the ball surprisingly firm in my hand. I had no idea how I managed to catch it being that it was my first time, but I did. Carlisle and Eleazar ignored what happened while the girls chuckled and kept on walking. I gave Edward and Emmett a deathly glare. They caught me off guard.

I could hear Emmett chuckling at the distance, "Come on babe he was just joking." I rolled my eyes ignoring the fact he called me babe in front of everyone, and kept on walking holding the ball in my hand. The storm arrived within the minute, and Carlisle started talking.

"We will have Emmett, Esme, Edward, Rosalie and me on a team, since it is Roses first time playing. We will play the usual, five innings or until the storm passes. And-"

"Yeah, yeah Carlisle, we know the rules. We will explain it to Rose as it goes on." Emmett said interrupting him. He flashed a grin walking over towards home base. "Let's start playing before the storm passes!" Carlisle chuckled in response to his son's eagerness.

The Denali's were out on the field while the rest of us Cullen's were by the batting area. We were up to bat, and Emmett stepped up to bat first, itching to start the game. I looked around and saw all four bases in a diamond. Thinking back on my human days, my youngest brother played baseball occasionally. It was right before I met Royce. Luckily with that, I was able to watch baseball played a few times and at least had an idea what was going on.

Irina pitched while the other Denali's were out in the field. In the first pitch, Emmett was able to hit the ball perfectly. It all made sense to me why the storm was so important and necessary to play. The loud clunk of the ball hitting the bat and catching the ball was loud enough that humans could probably hear it miles and miles away. "Do you understand how to play Rose?" Esme asked affectionately.

"I have seen it a few times before. I catch on quickly." I answered back confidently.

At that point, Emmett waiting at second base and Edward was up to bat. With perfect technique Edward hit the ball and got passed everyone. Carmen ran back and caught the ball, barely missing the catch. Emmett ran fast enough to get passed third base and back at towards home base. Carmen threw the ball at towards Kate (who was playing catcher), and Emmett slid just in time making himself safe at home. He jumped up pumped. "Whoa! One-Zero, baby!"

Crouched down, Kate rolled her eyes. "Just keep talking big guy." She said mocking him. She threw the ball to Irina. She stood up and patted his arm. She had left it there for an extra moment before she released herself from him.

I noticed how casual Kate would touch Emmett. She took a quick glance at my direction as soon as Emmett turned away walking towards me and Esme. Kate smirked when she saw that I was aware of the occurrence. I felt my stomach turn instantly. Obviously, Emmett wasn't the only person she was trying to mock. Emmett did not even notice what was stirring up. This was so absurd that I was aggravated with something so small. I decided to go along with it. I smirked confidently at the challenge and walked up to Carlisle. I held my hand out waiting for him to give me the bat. Carlisle shook his head back and forth grinning, probably at my stubbornness. He continued to grin looking over his wife and back at me. He handed me the bat and patted me on the back whispering. "Nice Kitty."

I stood my ground prepared myself to bat. I saw how it was done as a human, and I saw how it was done just now with Emmett and Edward. I stood just as Edward and Emmett did moments before, and as soon as Irina pitch the ball, before I knew it, it was in the hands of Kate. I growled frustrated at my first attempt at batting. I wanted nothing more at that point than to hit the ball and get safe at one of the bases so I could wipe that smirk off of Kate's face. I needed to time the pitch, the ball and my swing all around better. My next attempt, I timed it perfectly and was able to hit the ball far past the field. I could hear Emmett and Carlisle cheering for me in the background as I ran safe to first. Unfortunately, Edward was tapped out trying to get to home making it our first out.

The game continued on. Never in my human life would I ever imagine playing baseball. Ironically, I actually found myself enjoying it. As time went by, I was able to hit the ball more consistently, and I was able to anticipate where the ball would go. I am sure that my vampire instincts assisted me greatly. Overall for the first time playing, I didn't do too badly. I was able to help the Cullen's out with some plays that kept us in the lead. Of course between the two families, we were all very competitive and neither one of us wanted to lose.

"Thank you my friends for this game. It sure has been a while. We must do this again very soon." Eleazar said after the game ended. "With the new member of your family hitting it off fast, you had an unfair advantage." He said jokingly. "You did very well Rosalie." He said smiling at me.

Carlisle nodded smiling. "Yes she did."

"Thank you." I replied back. I noticed how humid it was after the storm. I thought instantly whether my hair looked acceptable or not.

I could hear Emmett walking from behind and approaching me closely. "Not too bad, Rose." Emmett said teasingly. My thoughts drifted away from the humidity and towards this vampire.

I crossed my arms raising an eye brow towards his direction looking irritated. "Not bad? I scored our last few points, and you tell me not bad?"

Emmett laughed temporary concluding his teasing moment by grinning widely.

Kate, Irina, Tanya, and Edward all approached the rest of us.

"Good game you two." Kate said, what I thought sounded sarcastic.

I nodded my head stubbornly. I didn't feel like being polite at that moment after what happened the first few minutes of the game. I took a deep breath looking over at the sunset. The storm had passed, and the sky was red and yellow. I turned my attention back towards the group when Kate started to speak again.

"Do these moments not remind you of the good ole days Emmett?" Kate teased.

Emmett nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It sure does."

Kate seductively approached getting closer to Emmett patting his chest. "It sure has been a while. We need to do it again soon." She left her hand on his chest.

I held back a growl. Now w_hat is that suppose to mean?_

He smiled down politely at her. He grabbed her hand and moved it off his chest, letting go of her hand right afterwards. He backed off until he stood beside me and replied back. "Sure, it has been." Emmett glimpsed over at me from the corner of his eye.

I enjoyed the attention he gave me of course, but this was not like me to get so protective over something that was not mine. What Emmett and I have is merrily just physical. Ever thinking that we would have more than just a physical relationship was not possible; nevertheless, having someone like Kate take that away is something that was unacceptable. My thoughts on how to plot to kill Kate in numerous of ways were interrupted by the smell blood, human blood. Someone must be bleeding in the forest. I took a deep unnecessary breath controlling myself. I wasn't a new born anymore, and I have gotten used to being around humans. Unfortunately, I have not been around a lot of blood. That is something that I am still getting used to. The smell was very intriguing, but it was not enough for me to lose control.

Esme and Carlisle directly turned towards my direction reinsuring that I was okay.

"I'm fine, Esme, Carlisle." I stated calmly. I really was. I knew that I never wanted to take another humans life nor did I want to suck another human's blood. At times like these, my memory goes back to Vera's little boy.

Edward nodded his head towards Esme and Carlisle to ensure to them that I was really okay.

Kate smirked noticing my struggle, "So Rosalie, no slips yet?"

"Not at all." I remarked glaring at her.

"Not bad. Have you even killed a human before?" She questioned pestering me.

I did not hide my shock at first when she asked the question. Emmett still next to me placed his hand on my back comforting me. He knew that this possibly could lead to a touchy topic. Kate did not miss how Emmett reacted and looked between me and Emmett surprised. I wanted none of it. I am Rosalie Hale after all. This is a part of my past. I was not in the mood to keep playing her little games. However, I knew that this was one that I was going to win, fairly easy. I answered back smirking. "I have on a few occasions."

Kate looked both surprised and curious. "Why would you have a reason to kill a human for?"

Edward was the next one to step in. "Kate, I'm sure Rosalie has her personal reasons."

Thanks Edward, but no thanks. I am not one to be toyed with and frankly with her games all day I was beyond irritated. It is a wonder how I manage not say anything till now. "I didn't kill one. I killed eight, and it is none of your business why I killed them." I snapped.

I could not see Emmett's reaction to my blunt remark back. I could tell he was getting nervous though. He started to stroke my back to release the tension. Because of affect he had on me, I naturally started to wind down.

Kate was in shock. "I see." She paused for a moment and continued, slowly and sincerely. "I'm sorry if I said something to upset you. I had no intentions of doing so."

_Highly doubtful._ I thought. I decided to keep the peace and responded back. "I understand."

Luckily for Kate, Carlisle interrupted our conversation. "I think it's a good time to head back to the house. Shall we?"

First Carlisle, Esme, Carmen, and Eleazar led the way, and trailing behind was Edward, Irina, and Kate. I waited for a few moments before leaving with everyone. I wanted to keep some distance. I needed space. I also noticed that Emmett was still beside me his hand on my back moving around slowly. I swiftly turned around grabbing a hold of his hand that was on my back. "What are you doing." I whispered glaring at him. I realized after everyone walked away what Emmett had done publically.

Emmett smirked pulling me towards his body. "Comforting you." He whispered.

I pushed him back slightly and looked up at him, not realizing how close together we really were. "I do not need you to comfort me. I am fine on my own. Now let go of me." I lied. I just did not want the Denali's, Esme, or Carlisle to turn around and see what type of relations we really have.

He brought his mouth back to my ear whispering seductively. "You weren't supposed to be that good at baseball… I was looking forward to holding you close, while I taught you how to hold a baseball bat."

I started getting excited with our bodies this close together and his lips nearly on the tips of my ear. I was not in the mood however. "Sorry to disappoint you Emmett." I muttered pushing him off completely and walking away from him. I took a quick glance back, and he looked at me astonished but yet excited. I stopped and stood there waiting moment. "Are you coming Em?"

Emmett shook his head and let go of whatever was going through his mind. "Of course!"

Once we all got back, we settled back in the house. Everyone separated into groups talking amongst one another. I personally wanted space after what happened after the baseball game, first with the Kate incident and then with Emmett. I did not understand what was going on with me lately. I have not been myself. I am normally Rosalie Hale, very cool, collected, sharp, and firm. I normally would never get upset over recent events. To clear some of these thoughts, I waited outside in the patio taking in fresh air. I thought back on the day. Kate's attitude was too obscene for me to deal with. I did not want to admit that I possibly may have been a little jealous of the fact that I knew nothing of Emmett's past. Somehow, I felt that it could potentially affect the present. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the patio door opening and closing. Of course, none other than Kate came outside to join me. She walked over and stood beside me leaning on the patio ledge, as well.

"Hello Rosalie."

"Hello Kate." I replied firmly.

"Is everything going well?" She asked me.

"Yes it is." I answered back curiously looking over at her. This small talk was getting somewhere.

"I'll cut to the chase Rosalie… What is your relationship status with Emmett?" She bluntly asked.

"It's none of your business." I stubbornly muttered looking forward towards the forest. The sky was dark already, and the sun was gone.

Kate looked at me with a questioning expression on her face. It changed to a smirk as soon as she figured out the puzzle. "You love him, don't you?"

I did not realize that she would just come out with these questions and statements at a time like this. I could not say that I was surprised. I knew it was going to come out eventually, but why now. I know that I was not going to be able to answer honestly. I did not want to risk ruining what Emmett and I have at the moment. The incredible mindless sex whenever we were alone, me and him being so close to one another when our other family members didn't notice, and being able to be myself with him. I just did not want to risk losing something for a fantasy of love that possibly did not even exist. He deserves better than me. I am a broken record because of my human past. I cannot ever be repaired. I am trying to save him a eternity of misery. I could never tell anyone how I really felt for him. I know certainly that I want him in my life, but for once, I want to be selfless. My thoughts drifted away for a moment. I could hear all the family members inside. Lucky for me, no one would be listening to me or Kate. Everyone else is paying attention to their own things, chatting in there different groups. Irina talking with Esme and Carmen while Edward chatting with Eleazar and Carlisle. They are all distracted in their own conversations. The wind blew against my face towards the house taking my thoughts away.

"Well Rosalie?"

The little things that happened between me and Emmett flashed back at me. For some odd reason, I thought back to when I was a human. When I first ran into Emmett, then to my first memory as a vampire seeing him, then to me returning to the Cullen's, then back to me and Emmett's first kiss, and then to our first sexual experience together. He had been there all along, and I did not even realize it. I wish I was not so pessimistic about this life. I am secure about everything other than one thing, Him. I hated what he did to me. My walls always break down, and I cannot keep going like this; eventually, I was going to break down. I need to not be selfish this once and not sink him lower. I made my final decision, and I could not stall anymore. Otherwise, my true feelings would be too transparent. "I do not." I coldly stated quickly without thinking another moment. "How can I love someone who damped me to this hell?" _Way to leave it on thick Rose. _I thought sarcastically.

"Well then, I guess you wouldn't mind if I continued to go after Emmett then would you?" She asked while grinning slightly.

I looked away from the forest and back to Kate. I tried staying strong, avoiding any sort of my feelings that could come out. I only hoped that it was not too obvious. I began to open my mouth to speak, but I closed my mouth as the wind eased realizing we were not alone. I realized then that familiar sweet cinnamon scent was behind the two of us standing by the patio door. I really hope that it was my imagination.

Kate stood straight up looking behind towards the patio door. "Well hello Emmett. We did not realize you were here." Kate confirmed my fears. I turned quickly looking over towards Emmett. I didn't realize he was actually there listening in. I thought back and realized that he was not with the other family members. I hesitated at first, then gazed up at his eyes. I had no idea how long was he there for and what he heard. He looked surprised at me and almost betrayed. It was hard to read what he was thinking at that moment. For once, I wished that I had Edwards's annoying little mind reading powers. I was not able to believe that I missed his entrance. I felt foolish. I would not have been as harsh.

Carmen came from behind Emmett that next moment. "We're leaving Kate" Carmen said. Neither mine nor Emmett's eyes left one another's. There was something there that the two of us were trying to figure out.

Kate walked by and patted Emmett's arm. "I'll see you both very soon." She said grinning over towards me. However, my eyes never left Emmett's. Kate left walking through the patio door. His eyes left mine, and he turned his attention towards Kate. "I'll walk you to the door." He politely said. Kate smiled in response to Emmett's gentlemen characteristic. Emmett never looked back at me, and he followed Kate back into the house.

I did not follow Emmett or Kate. I just stood there feeling foolish and confused. I stubbornly turned facing towards the forest. I clutched my fist together.

_I am Rosalie Hale, and I am too damn stubborn for my own good._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> That is the end of the Chapter 11. I hope you all enjoyed it. It was very difficult to write. I had a tough time with this chapter for some reason. I wanted to change it up a little bit, and include some of her first experiences playing baseball with her family. I thought it was something unique to try. The drama between Kate and Rose was something fun I wanted to experiment as well. Rosalie is still stubborn to let people know of her feelings, just bare with her character for now. She'll eventually loosen up.

Lastly, just letting you all know. I have been going back and forth regarding whether or not I should write Emmett's point of view of the story. It is official, once I complete Rosalie's side of the story I will write the POV of Emmett's. I think everyone has a right to know what exactly Emmett is thinking throughout the story since we all know Rosalie's side. Also, I want to tell you all that I will write a different version of Dispersed. It will be about Rosalie as a human. She has a choice, the choice she never had. I just wanted to update you on that. I will post chapter 12 soon and keep you informed about how the other stories will be progressing. Please let me know what you all think. I promise the next chapter will be better. Thank you all so much for the reviews! Thanks you also for reading and the support!

_Note: Some of you may be wondering why Rosalie was not aware that Emmett was temporary present for the conversation between Kate and Rosalie on the patio at the end of the chapter. I just wanted to clear it up. This occured partly because the wind blowing against her face, and also partly because she was distracted in her thoughts. Just wanted to clear so there aren't any confusions! Thanks._


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:** I do not own Twilight or the characters. I have had this story in my head for some time and I thought I would share it and see what others thought of it. This story has a ton of "what ifs". The story is based in Rochester 1930's right before Rosalie becomes a vampire. Emmett is already part of the Cullen Clan along with Esme, Edward and Carlisle.

Chapter 12 is up. I am so sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. So much has been going on with school, and other activities. I don't have many other comments to say other than I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you for being patient. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Thank you.

~PJLee

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

I did not follow Emmett or Kate. I just stood there feeling foolish and confused. I stubbornly turned facing forward towards the forest. I clutched my fist together.

_I am Rosalie Hale, and I am too damn stubborn for my own good._

* * *

><p><strong>The Story of Rosalie Hale- Story Twelve: <strong>

Emmett and I had not really spoken since that day. We were not acting as close as we usually were. It frustrated me when he would purposely try to bring someone along when it was our turn to hunt. Whenever the rest of the family was running errands, he would come up with excuses to get out leaving me alone in the house. I could not talk to him so openly in front of Esme or Carlisle, who still knew nothing of our physical affairs that have been occurring for months already. After receiving the same behavior from him consistently, I thought it would be best if I gave him the space he needed. I did not want to bother him.

After a week of the same treatment from Emmett, I went to the one person who knew exactly what was on his mind. "Edward." I said stepping into his room. Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were out of the house all running different errands. Edward was sitting on his sofa with his legs elevated up, reading a book.

"No. Do not get me involved Rosalie." He replied annoyed before I could even ask him.

"Unfortunately, you already are." I coldly stated. "You know exactly what is on his mind."

"If you want to know so badly Rosalie, why not just ask him."

_Edward, you know he won't tell me. He's been avoiding me for days. _

"Do you not see how selfish you are being?" He snapped turning away from his music book, looking directly up at me.

I glared at him. "Edward I don't have to explain myself. You know exactly why I was not nice that day."

"I know Rosalie. I understand, but at the same time I don't. If you care for him the slightest bit then tell him. Do not get me involved any further." He turned back to his book stubbornly.

My lips trembled frustrated. I knew that I was not going to get anything out of him. _Fine, stupid mind reader. _I growled stomping out of his room.

After another few days of Emmett's continuous behavior, I had enough. The last days were terrible. I was starting to look at Emmett at a distance. I never imaged myself in this situation. I was used to men watching me, not the other way around. Despite having my other family members company, I was becoming lonelier without Emmett. I was drawn back into my room enjoying the misery that I brought upon myself.

I sat on my usual spot, by the window on the window seal. I wanted some space from everybody to figure out what I was going to do with this situation. After a few hours, I could hear Esme downstairs asking Edward what had been wrong with me lately. It caught my attention rather quickly. Thankfully, he did not give her a reason why. Afterwards, I heard little mumbling between the two of them, and the result of their conversation led Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward outside the house. I signed knowing what was to come. That next moment, there was a light knock on my door. "Rosalie, dear, may I please come in?"

I held my poker face looking out the window. _So much for space_, I thought. "Yes, come in Esme." I could see the three boys outside in the backyard fooling around. I could hear Emmett whining how Edward never plays fair when they wrestle and that he wants a rematch.

My attention was brought back to Esme, who walked over towards me. She sat in front of me on the window seal as well. She remained silent for a few minutes looking out the window, watching the boys horsing around outside. "Rose, I noticed you have not been yourself lately." Esme said breaking the silence looking over towards me. She paused looking very sympathetic. I hate when people are sympathetic towards me.

"I am fine." I signed growing slightly irritated.

Esme shook her head not convinced. "Rose, I sent the boys outside. They will not be back in here for a while. I made a deal with Edward to keep Emmett and Carlisle entertained outside." She said smiling. "It is just me and you here." She reached out towards my shoulder in a comforting manner. "I can read you very well. I told you that you and I are not that different." She continued sounding more concern. "So Rose again, what has been going on?"

"Did Edward tell you anything before?" I asked raising an eyebrow curiously. I was interested in knowing whether if she knew anything about me and Emmett's relations the last few months.

She shook her head grinning. "No. He is a gentleman, and respects your thoughts as well as everyone else's." She paused for a moment and continued. "I just do not like seeing you like this, in your room the majority of the day. You have not done this since your first few weeks of your transformation."

I did not know what to say back. Was I really going to be honest with Esme about everything? Honest about having sex with Emmett, not realizing that I was in love with him until months after our intimacy continued, and also that I am scared about getting serious with him because I believe that he needs someone not self and broken like me. In addition to all of that, that I also have been too stubborn and prideful to the point that I do not want him with anyone else, especially Kate. I could not imagine her expression and thoughts if I opened up and told her everything that had been going on. She and Carlisle had it a little bit easier than me and Emmett, I am definitely sure.

I remained quiet turning my attention away from Esme and towards Edward and Emmett. The two were wrestling outside. I guess Emmett got his wish. I could not help but to smile slightly for a moment at the sight and the thought of how that situation all went down. I realized my mistake instantly as soon as Esme let go of my shoulder. I could see her in the corner of my eye leaning back against the wall comfortably. She smiled at my facial expression. "You know Rose, if you are just honest with your feelings maybe things won't turn out so bad."

"What do you mean?" I said caught off guard. I turned my attention back at her surprised.

"I see the way you look at him." Esme chuckled "I am not blind."

"I do not-"

She shook her head interrupting me. "Rosalie, you can fool yourself… But you cannot fool me. I know more than you think. I am your mother."

I got nervous. "What else do you know?" I questioned carefully. I was more worried that she knew details of my and Emmett's fling, I could not help but to ask.

She shrugged. "I don't know the details Rose. All I know is that you are very different with Emmett." She lifted her eye brows suspiciously. "Why? Is there something else that I should know about?"

I did not answer back directly. "Esme… " I did not know what to say. I was trying to think of the right words.

She smiled, "You don't have to give me the details Rose. Personally, I rather not know." I was relieved hearing that.

"Later this week there will be a go away party at the hospital. It is a party thrown for us. We were going to tell you later, but I might as well tell you now. We will be moving again. Honestly, Carlisle and I decided mainly to move for you. We normally would wait much longer to move, but we believe it is time for you to go to school. We need to start somewhere fresh. That way you can live more human." She smiled warmly at me. She played with my hair for a moment. "Rosalie, everything will fall into place soon. Do not worry sweetheart." She gave me a quick hug. Before walking out of my room she turned and commented. "Maybe at the party you may be able to reconcile with Emmett."

She closed the door behind her. I signed staring at the sealing thinking out loud. "Reconcile with Emmett?"

I stood in front of the mirror admiring my reflection. I wore a black sexy slim dress that was considered one of the styles for this time. Make up, hair, dress, and heels were all in place. I smiled at my gorgeous reflection. I was already for the party. Distracting my thoughts, I heard cursing from the room beside me. At first I ignored it, but after another minute of it, I got sick of it and wanted to see what the commotion was all about. I walked out of my room and towards the grumbling voice to see what Emmett was cursing about.

I stood at his door way just observing him and his attempt to fix his tie. He looked like a child who just started to learn how to tie a tie. I shook my head back and forth smiling. I walked over standing just a few inches away from him. Slowly, I moved my hands up replacing his hands with my hands adjusting his tie. As a human, I had learned to adjust a tie. I would help my younger brothers with it after getting ready myself. It took just minute before I finished. I smirked at my art, it was flawless of course. "There all done." I said patting the tie softly. I left my hand there on his chest realizing that this was the first time in weeks that we had been alone. I stopped breathing, and nervously looked up and knowledge how handsome Emmett looked in a suit. I missed him, not just the physical aspect, but spending time with him. I felt so lonely without him around me. I looked down from his tie and creep up to his handsome face trying to catch his eyes. However, he did not meet my eyes back. Irritation struck through me, and I swiftly turned away and stomped out of his room back towards mine. He did not even thank me, and sadly, I did not even feel his eyes on me when I walked out of his room.

About ten minutes later, I heard Esme call out to me and Emmett from downstairs. "Edward, Carlisle, and I are going to go ahead and meet you at the party. They asked for Carlisle to be there a little sooner." Emmett was downstairs that split second. "You will be driving, and do not be late." She said firmly to Emmett specifically before he could say anything.

I came down just a few minutes after Esme, Carlisle, and Edward left. Emmett was already in the driver's seat waiting patiently for me to come down. "Ready?" He asked politely as I stepped into the passenger's seat.

"Yes." I replied back. With that, we were driving off towards the party. Emmett stayed silent the whole drive over. He did not say a peek. I did not even hear him take a breath. As upset as I was, at the end of the day I could not blame him. I looked outside the car window admiring my reflection and secretly trying to figure out what I could say to start a conversation up but I did not. I was irritated with Emmett. This is the first time in a while that we have not spoken, and today I looked more than gorgeous. I had not even notice him trying to sneak a peek at me. I expect that treatment from Edward, but not from Emmett.

Going the speed limit, it was a 15 minute drive to the party. When we stopped in front of the hotel complex, I had just realized that the party was downtown just a few blocks away from the hospital. Emmett parked the car in a parking garage close to the entrance of the hotel. At vampire speed, he opened up the door for me and reached for my hand helping me out of the car. I slid out of the car, and he closed it behind me. I was surprised by his gesture; Emmett was still able to act like a gentleman despite his continuation of avoiding me these last weeks. The two of us walked over towards the entrance of the hotel. He was in front of me leading the way. Neither one of us had broken the silence nor had we yet to say a single word to each other.

We walked in through the entrance doors, straight ahead about 40 yards through a long hallway (that had several smaller hallways connected) into a huge party room. As we entered in, I noticed how everything was nicely decorated and neat. There was a dance floor in the back of the room and there were roughly twelve circular tables around that. Also, at the side of the room there was food and beverages available. There were at least a hundred present individuals that included men, women, and several children. I never met with any of Carlisle's employees before, so I did not know what to expect. Walking through with Emmett, I heard whispers from the women. Jealous and envy came out of their mouths, partly because of luscious desires, and partly because of a certain vampire I was next to.

"There you are." Carlisle said excitedly calling me and Emmett over towards him, Esme, Edward and an older couple. "Director, this is Rosalie, Edward's sister, and you know Emmett already."

The director and his wife shook my hand. "It is nice to finally meet you, Rosalie." The director said politely. "Carlisle and Esme talk much about you. I am happy that you were able to join such a family."

"Thank you, sir." I replied back.

The next hour was spent on more introductions and meeting new people. I had no desire to know any of them, but I figured it meant a lot to Carlisle if I at least introduced myself to them, so I continued to follow him and Esme around most of the night. Every single human that I met had a similar reaction to the next. I was unapproachable due to my natural beauty. While the men awed me, the women had a look envious. I, of course, was thrilled at the attention. It was making up for the lack of attention Emmett was giving me that night.

While Carlisle and Esme were introducing me to another couple, human emotions flowed right through me. A song that sounded so familiar. I took a deep breath. I had not heard it since I was human. I remember I used to dance to this song with my father when I was a child. "Excuse me for interrupting." A voice said to the group. That same voice tapped on my shoulder. I turned around surprised. "Madam, may I have this dance?" Edward asked grinning showing his hand out to me.

I smirked taking his hand. "You may."

Edward took me over to the dance floor and we danced. I had to admit, it was nice gesture. Something I needed and something I have not done in a while. It was refreshing especially with all that had been going on with Emmett. _Thank you_. I thought.

"It is nothing." Edward replied back.

I looked around the ballroom and saw Emmett talking with some ladies that were surrounded him. I bit my tongue frustrated. Emmett actually seemed to be enjoying the attention.

He chuckled at my thoughts. "This is a nice party. We all have not done this in quite some time." He said changing the subject.

"I know it is nice change." I said. "It is much better than staying at the house all day. I forgot about this type of human lifestyle."

At the end of the song Edward bowed. "Thank you for the dance, and now come, let's go save Emmett."

When Edward and I approached Emmett and the ladies, they all grew silent. The ladies seemed threatened by my presence and Emmett seemed indifferent. As time passed the ladies seemed to be comfortable with the fact that I was there, and began talking with my brothers. Edward was too nice of a guy to tell them to go away and Emmett was just acting like his friendly self. I grew irritated. Without a word, I walked away from the small group.

"She needs to get fresh air. Please excuse my sister." Edward said politely for me. Two of the ladies grinned as I left. I growled quietly. The two were lucky that my family was nearby; otherwise, I would have secretly sent them to their graves.

I walked out of the ballroom into the hallway. I walked down the hall and turned into a smaller hallway and entered the ladies bathroom. I took a breath exhausted leaning against the sink. My family was all socializing, Esme and Carlisle with some other doctors, and Emmett and Edward with that group of girls. I looked at myself in the mirror. I needed to get a mental break from everything that was going on. Luckily, nobody was in the bathroom at this time. I realized it is getting harder and harder to be near Emmett. I could not stand him. I regret what happened a few weeks ago. I never realized he would be acting like this after so much time. Thinking back, I just had a trouble time responding to Kate. I guess I didn't have to be so mean about my comment about not caring about Emmett, because clearly that is not true.

Trying to drive my thoughts away, I took another deep breath smelling a sweet scent in the air nearby. I was completely caught off guard. I did not expect Emmett to be out of the ballroom. Without thinking, I stepped out of the bathroom at vampire speed. I grabbed onto Emmett's tie just as he was about to walk by and dragged him with me to the women's bathroom. "Rose what in the-" he blurted.

"Shush." I mumbled.

I locked the door behind me making sure nobody would interrupt us. I then turned and faced Emmett who was standing by the sink looking very surprised at me. The most expression I had gotten from him in sometime. This was the best and only time to talk to him. He would not be alone with me anytime soon and our family was all busy socializing. They would not notice we were away.

I marched over grabbing a hold of his tie again pulling it down so his head was leveled with mine. "What is with you?" I snapped.

His surprise look vanished into a confused look. "Excuse me?"

"You have not spoken to me in weeks and all you can say is-." I growled and stopped at midsentence, trying to calm down. I let go of his tie slowly, allowing his head to rise back up.

My eyes looked up at his. _Why do I care about him? He is like a magnet. I cannot stand to be away from him. _He looked down at me and did not let his eyes escape mine.I missed him. I look down to his lips.

"Emmett." I lean up slowly getting up on my tippy toes of my heels and kissed his lips tenderly. It was purely just an innocent kiss. He froze surprised and did not react at all to what I was doing. The last time we really kissed was in his room a few weeks ago. It felt like an eternity. After brushing my lips over his, I came back down to my heels. I leaned my head against his shoulder breathing hard frustrated. I was about to break down and leave my pride behind me once again for Emmett.

My head stayed against his shoulder. I was scared to distance myself from him. My tone softened to a small whisper that only he could hear. "Why have not you been talking to me much? Why have you distance yourself from me?" I paused for a moment feeling his hands on my arms. "Emmett, I am sorry if I hurt you or made things weird. I'm so sorry. Just please, talk to me again like we were before all of that." I took another deep breath feeling his hands pull away from mine.

My heart began to sink due to his response. I was too scared my head was still leaned into his shoulder. I could not back away from him. I was too scared to see how he would now look at me… what he really thought of this side of Rosalie Hale.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> End of chapter 12. Sorry I know it is a cliffhanger. I will update soon! Much sooner this time. I promise you all that. In this chapter, I hope it wasn't a step back. I wanted to show more relationship between Rosalie and her family some. I think it is important part of her developing and growing as an individual. That is why I showed more family parts in this chapter than usual. Example: Esme being a motherly figure and Edward being a typical annoying, caring brother. I hope you enjoyed it regardless. There will be more Rosalie and Emmett in the next chapter. Please read and review. Thank you for being patient!


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:** I do not own Twilight or the characters. I have had this story in my head for some time and I thought I would share it and see what others thought of it. This story has a ton of "what ifs". The story is based in Rochester 1930's right before Rosalie becomes a vampire. Emmett is already part of the Cullen Clan along with Esme, Edward and Carlisle.

Chapter 13 is finally up. Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it! I am so sorry about the extremely late update. No, I have not forgotten about this story. I promise. My computer crashed on me several months ago and I was finally able to fix it up and back everything up. It took a while, but I finally taken care of it.

Songs from Chapter 1 to chapter 13:

A Thousand Years

Never Too late

Savior

There is a _**sexual content warning**_ for this chapter. Enjoy and please review!

~PJLee

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

My heart began to sink due to his response. I was too scared to look up. My head was still leaned onto his shoulder. I could not back away from him. I was too scared to see how he would now look at me now… what he really thought of this side of Rosalie Hale.

* * *

><p><strong>The Story of Rosalie Hale- Story Thirteen: <strong>

Emmett took a step back away from me, leaving room for me to look up at him. I looked up seeing him grinning down at me showing off his dimples. "Took you long enough." He mumbled leaning down toward my lips.

I turned my head away avoiding his kiss. "What?"

"You were pretty cold that day. I was questioning if you cared about me at all." He muttered almost sarcastically.

I was speechless. I was not sure whether to be upset, happy, mad or astonish. He just played me.

Emmett chuckled, "Come here. I missed my angel." With one of his arms, he wrapped it around my lower back and pulled me up from the ground slightly, planting a firm kiss on my lips.

His kiss surprised me. So many emotions filled me as it once did weeks ago. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling our bodies closer. I was not about to question anything at the moment. That was for later. At the moment, I was glad to have Emmett back. He wrapped his other arm around me deepening the kiss. I felt his tongue fighting against mine. He moaned softly pushing his lips away from mine. "Rose." His lips left mine moving down to my collar of my neck nibbling and sucking on it. His deep voice was now at my ears seductively whispering. "I hope you can keep your voice down."

In one quick motion, Emmett leaned me against the sink counter and unzipped the back of my dress. He unzipped just enough that the top part my dress would slide off my shoulder showing more cleavage. He nibbled on my neck and slowly going down to my torso. His face was in between my breast. I thought about stopping him right there. I was nervous that the rest of the family would overhear this situation that was going to come about. However, that thought quickly passed has his lips hit a sensitive spot on my nipple.

I grabbed his hair and pulled on it slightly and moaned, "Emm-"

His hand clamped my mouth hiding my voice. "Shh… Babe." He whispered against my cleavage. He moved his hand slowly away from my mouth. His tongue hit my weak spot once again. I shivered, arching my back. I bit my lips down holding back another moan.

Emmett's hands crawled down to my hips and down to my ass. Little by little, at the end of the dress, he pushed it high and higher until he reached my panties. He grabbed a hold of them trying to slide them off. After a frustrating minute of trying to get them off, he swiftly ripped them.

"Emmett what-" Before I could respond angrily towards him, I was interrupted feeling his finger inside of me. A shock of wave hit me.

"Rose, you're so wet." He whispered seductively against my skin. "You must have missed me." I whimpered trying to stay quiet as his finger began to move.

He dug his finger deeper in and out of me at vampire speed. I panted louder as his intensity increased.

"Don't get too loud sweetheart. You don't want anyone knowing we are here." He muttered in my ear. I groaned frustrated.

Before I could release, he slid his finger out. I growled frustrated with my head feeling light headed. "Why did you stop?" I heard his pants being unzipped. I was excited for what was to come. One of his hands grabbed my ass and the other wrapped around my thigh raising that leg up.

"Emmett…" I moaned impatiently.

He chuckled and kissed me. "I know babe. I missed you too." At once, I felt him enter in me. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling us closer. Every thrust entered deeper and deeper into me. I was whimpering and panting, trying so hard not to be loud. It was exciting.

He continued on. I pulled him in for a deep and tender kiss. He pushed me down harder against the sink. In the background, I heard a crack. I groaned pulling away from our kiss as I was getting closer to finishing. "Don't be too rough. The sink will-" I stopped midway feeling him push it deeper in me, losing my senses completely. I felt Emmett's face on the crook of my neck taking in my scent. He growled quietly. "You feel so good, Rose."

He groaned. He thrusted harder and deeper every time. I bit his shoulder moaning against it as I finished. Soon after I finished, Emmett did as well.

* * *

><p>I was still leaning against Emmett's chest after we both finished. We in the same spot just panting. "Wow." I muttered out impossibly of breath.<p>

He chuckled impossibly out of breath as well, "Glad you liked it Rose." He whispered kissing my cheek tenderly. We stood there for a minute just staying close against one another. The last few moments before that were a blur. We were rough, but yet very tender at the same time as we finished. I felt as if we were connecting pieces back together again between us. It was obvious that the two of us really missed each other.

I turned around still leaning against Emmett, staring at ourselves in the mirror. His shirt was unbutton, his pants unzipped and his belt was hanging out to the side. While my dress rolled up from the bottom and still being unzipped having the top hanging down showing passed my cleavage level. We fitted perfectly against one another, and we both looked flawless aside from our hair being a little messy. I took a deep breath allowing his scent to sink in. I realized then that the party was still ongoing and we were still locked up in the bathroom.

"I guess we better get back to the party." I mumbled pulling away from Emmett. I rolled my dress back down and zipped the dress up deciding it was time to look more presentable to the party. I looked at myself in the mirror. My lips looked swollen from the lips stick being a little smeared. I fixed up my hair and makeup a tad allowing myself to reach perfection as I did before the whole Emmett encounter. Emmett in the meantime was fixing his tie, since that ended up landing on the floor. I smiled looking over at Emmett through the mirror. I turned my attention towards him again adjusting his tie. "I'll forgive you this once for ripping my panties, but do not make it a habit." I said. He smiled down at me. After I finished adjusting his tie, I patted his chest again just as I did earlier that day, but this time catching him looking at me. He smiled down showing off his dimples. "I missed you Rose." He kissed me quickly and walked towards the bathroom door unlocking it. "I do not hear anyone around. I'll take my leave first. I'll see you in a few, Rose." He said winking and left leaving the restroom.

I waited patiently for another few minutes before going back to the party room where I saw Edward and Emmett standing together in the corner. Emmett had walked away chuckling from Edward, while Edward had a look of disgust. I looked the opposite direction finding Esme and Carlisle still talking to some other doctors and patients. Carlisle was so wrapped up in the conversation to notice me and Emmett's thirty minute absence from the party. However, Esme noticed instantly, and she had looked at me with a confuse expression on her face. The expression seems to ask where I had been. Luckily, Edward came by butting in on me and Esme's silent conversation. "Did you get enough fresh air Rose?" He asked sarcastically knowing that Esme was able to listen in on their conversation.

"Yes I did. Thank you Edward."

Edward whispered into my ear so that only I could hear, "Believe it or not, I just saved you from Esme questioning why you were gone for more than thirty minutes from the party." He backed away from my ear.

_I know. thank you dear brother._ I said sarcastically in my thoughts.

He nodded quietly adding, "Your welcome Rosalie. And please next time do a better job of keeping your thoughts to yourself. I really can't stand you two nearby sometimes."

Normally on any given day I would have been irritated but instead I chuckled. _If you didn't read minds we would not have this problem._

He muttered quietly, "True." I looked over across the party seeing Emmett there looking at me while engaging in other peoples conversation. I was happy that we settled our temporary issue. I knew that we were putting a band aid on this issue, but this would do… For now. Edward heard my thoughts and caught my attention instantly. "Rosalie." He said quietly whispering again so that no one, other than us can hear. "Be fair to him. He cares a lot more than you think Rose."

"Does Carlisle and Esme know what's going on between me and Emmett? I think Esme suspect something." I randomly asked out loud turning towards him.

"Carlisle knows that there is an attraction between the two of you. But no, he does not know of anything else that the two of you have been doing. Esme on the other hand figures something is going on. She only approached you once about it because of how different you two were acting recently. She was concerned. Other than that, she doesn't want to get involved in your dilemmas with Emmett."

I shook my head understanding. "I see."

After that Edward left me to my thoughts.

Sometime later the party started to die down and family members were starting to leave. Esme approached me. "How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I am doing okay." I answered back honestly. I assumed she was referring to having so many humans around at once. It was something that was new to me despite being a vampire for more than a year now.

"You are doing very well having so many humans around. Since the party is winding down, I think it's time for you to go home. Your eyes are darker than usual."

I shook my head agreeing. Now that she mentioned it, I was pretty thirty.

Esme turned to Carlisle and he nodded his head in agreement. "Rosalie go ahead and take Emmett back with you. You have done very well today. We don't want to press it more than we have to." She warmly stated giving me a hug. "We will see you two at home soon."

Emmett heard our conversation across the room and waited by the entrance of the party room. "Ready?" he asked. He gave a quick wave to Esme who gave us a look of "be careful" and we left.

We both got into the car and drove home at human speed taking our time. We weren't in any hurry to get home. Emmett held my hand brushing his fingers against it. "Going to miss any of those girls at the party?" I asked teasingly.

"Girls?" he laughed. "Rosalie, the only reason why I was talking to them was because I loved the look on your face."

"What." I turned over glaring at him.

He smiled looking away from the wheel and leaned his lips towards mine. "Rose, I told you I can read you like a book."

I smirked leaning closer into him. "Emmett, look at the road."

"I don't have to. I know exactly what is in front of me without looking."

"You really are something Mr. McCarthy." I whispered slowly closing the gap between our lips.

Before my lips met his, I backed away smelling something very nearby. My sense of smell was more sensitive than usual probably due to the increase of my hunger level.

Emmett did the same turning towards the wheel slamming the peddle down at full speed. "Yeah, I smell it too."

Emmett and I got home to find Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Tanya, and Irina in the front of our house. After parking the car, Emmett jumped out of it. At vampire speed, he opened the door for me grabbing my hand and to help me out of the car. Once I was out, he closed the door behind him and let go of my hand, walking over to the other family. I walked close behind him.

"Hi everyone! Is there something I can do for you all?" Emmett said smiling in a friendly gesture. I guess he was just as surprised as I was to see that they came here. Not that it was bad since they were close to our family, but just surprised.

"I'm sorry we came unannounced Emmett." Eleazar said. "We weren't aware that you all would be leaving Alaska so soon. Since we had been traveling a lot recently we haven't been able to spent a lot of time with you all like we would have liked."

"Yeah, we were actually going to swing by after this hospital event and let you all know that we recently decided that it was time to move on. Now that Rose is no longer considered a newborn, we would like to start school again and being here in Alaska limits our opportunity of that."

I shifted my attention away from Eleazar to Kate, Tanya, and Irina. The three were looking between me and Emmett. They seemed curious and excited about something, almost in a teasing matter. "Would it be okay if we waited for your other family member to come home? Rather than you all coming over out of your way. I am sure you have much left to do."

Emmett nodded his head smiling happily, "Of course, I would not want to make you wait out here though."

We all walked in the house together and instantly Kate, Tanya, and Irina approached me and Emmett while Carmen and Eleazar were talking among themselves and glimpsing over time to time. "So Rosalie you are finally going to attend school as a vampire. Nervous at all?" Kate asked mockingly.

I stood my ground firm and confident. "Not at all." Emmett pulled me in closer to him wrapping his arm around my back to my shoulder. He relaxed me and whatever tension I felt moments before. Emmett was the only one who had this type of power on me.

Kate smirked, "Looks like you two made some improvement." She turned to face me. "Rosalie I thought you didn't love him."

I just glared at Kate not saying anything. Carmen and Eleazar shook their heads chuckling knowing what type of game Kate was playing. "Kate, stop." Carmen said shaking her head. Luckily, that ended our discussion there as we heard Carlisle's car pulled up to the house.

* * *

><p>After saying our good-byes, the Cullen's entered back into the house to finish packing whatever was left in the house. I reflected back to mine and Kate's farewell. "Rosalie it was nice getting to know you." She said smiling. "I was giving you a hard time. I am attractive to Emmett, but believe me the way he looks at you. How could I destroy something so precious like that?"<p>

I just stood there. I didn't say anything back. Believe me, I wanted to. I had to restrain myself.

Kate turned towards Emmett and quickly pecked him in the lips. "See you all later and good luck." She said winking towards my direction. She sped off to the forest catching up with her family. Emmett brought his hand to his lips and gulp nervously.

"Rose-" I interrupted Emmett crashing our lips together. I was completely dominating his lips.

It was minutes after the kiss between Kate and Emmett, we excused ourselves as Esme and Carlisle went to grab and fix several boxes in the garage. I had come from my room, where I changed into something more comfortable to wear, and went into his room. He was standing there surprised that I entered his room without any question. I wanted to take back what was mine. I wanted him to forget Kate's kiss and think of only me. I pulled him into a heavy kiss.

"Ros-"

"Shut up Emmett." I snapped in between kisses. I could not believe I was acting like this. It was only a peck on the cheek. Without interrupting our kiss, I guided him backward to the end of his bed. I pushed him down once we got close enough to it. I crawled on top of him straddling his hips. I continued to deepen the kiss even more. I unbuttoned his shirt slipping my hands on his bare chest. He quietly moaned, "Our family is down in the garage."

I paused for a moment, placing my hands on the side of his head looking down at him. "You really want me to stop?"

He smirked, "Babe, we weren't able to keep quiet during the party. We were lucky that Edward was there to distract Esme and Carlisle somewhat. How are you expecting to be quiet?"

I frowned frustrated, "Okay, fine." I leaned up still straddling his hips. He followed me up and sat up. He grabbed my wrists and kissed me.

"You know, if we didn't hide we wouldn't have to be sneaky about this." He said teasingly. "Plus I like this, you taking initiative. It's sexy. I wonder what else would happen if Kate kissed me again."

I glared down at him.

"I was kidding babe." He said smiling up, leaning in for another kiss. "Emmett, I am going to go back to my room." He groaned. "I have to finish up a few things still." This time he was the one to frowning. I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

I got up from Emmett's bed and started to walk out of his room. My mind was roaming. _I know this cannot last forever that eventually Emmett will want more. I am not ready to be in any relationship. _I turned over to and smiled at him seeing him smile back showing off his dimples._ Sadly, I am not sure if I ever will be. I am not ready to face him because of my past. He is perfect. I am not._ _I cannot lead Emmett to that imperfection. _I turned away and walked out of his room to my own. _I love him too much to do that to him._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> End of ch. 13. I hope you liked it all. I enjoyed writing this chapter, mainly because of the character development. Rosalie is still a roller-coaster. Her development as a character will soon balance out to the character that we all know her as. I wish that I could have gotten more of Kate, Tanya, and Irina in this chapter. With that said, eventually the Denali's coven will appear again in the story. I would also like to write fanficton about Kate sometime. She is an interesting character. Anyways, please review. I love hearing your thoughts and comments about the story. Thanks for the support! I will update much sooner than this last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
